DxD: Awaited Destruction (Complete)
by Houvdon
Summary: AU (Alternate Universe) Season 2 of the Akumu series. NON-CANON. 17 years since the Peace Treaty. All factions face a much bigger threat than the Khaos Brigade. An unfolding prophecy that was revealed by Houvdon, the leader of Akumu. People die, no one is invincible. OP OC. OP Kiba. OP Vali. OP Everyone. T for language No Lemons. Issei included. No Flames Plz. OOC MC may happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, welcome to Season 2 :)**

 **I had tried to make this chapter very interesting, after all, this story is supposed to have a lot of suspense, like how the title is.**

 **For those of you new readers to my stories, I recommend you read Highschool DxD: Rise of Akumu, so you know who the characters are, and the events that had led to these results.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Happy New Year!**

* * *

There were alerts of them everywhere. Every realm, except the pure-human inhabited cities had posters of them.

The first one, held a picture of a man, with black hair, with streaks of purple in it. His pupils were red.

 **Name: Houvdon**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: ?**

 **All under Satan-Class run on sight. Do not engage in any kind of fight. Call for the leaders of all Three Faction if seen.**

The next showed a beautiful woman with midnight black hair. Her lips were full, and was glossy black. Her eyes were violet.

 **Name: Amilina**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: ?**

 **All under Satan-Class run on sight. Do not engage in any kind of fight. Call for the leaders of all Three Factions of seen.**

The next was very different. Unlike the first two, this woman had light blue hair, unlike the other two, that had dark colored hair.

 **Name: Tiamat**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: ?**

 **All under Ultimate-Class run on sight. Do not engage in any kind of power exchange fight. Call for a leader from any of the Factions.**

The final poster had a picture of a man with silver hair, same as Tiamat. This time, his picture showed his wings, which were his Devil wings, and his Divine Divide wings, which were white with blue feathers.

 **Name: Vali Lucifer**

 **Gender Male**

 **Age: 35 (To tell the truth, I guessed he was 18 at the Kokabiel Arc)**

 **All under Ultimate-Class run on sight. Do not engage in any kind of fight. Call for any Satan-Class person if seen.**

"It has been 17 years huh?" A Devil with messy brown hair said. His eyes were a warm brown, his hair the same color. On his left arm, was a gauntlet that was red. It has a green orb in the back of the arm. He smiled sadly at the poster of Houvdon and Amilina.

"I miss those two. No matter what they had said about Buchou, I still miss them..." He clenched his hand into a fist."After all, I had only reached the title of Strongest Pawn, because of them. I, Hyoudou Issei, will forever remember them. They were my friends, and I will forever honor that."

Issei was now 34. It has been 17 years, since the betrayal of Houvdon, Amilina, Vali, Kiba, Raynare, and so much more.

He finally took out what was inside his shirt. It looked exactly like Houvdon's main sword, Slayer. The sword Issei had taken out, was the same sword, that Houvdon had thrown had him, when asking if Issei could focus. The moment seemed like a lifetime ago. Issei smiled bitterly. "If only, moments like the time Houvdon and Amilina were still here, could happen once again." He looked sadly at the two posters, before leaving with the sword, the only object, in the memory of Houvdon and Amilina, the perfect couple. The Ending and White Seraph. The Devil and the Angel. The Yin Yang, the symbol of Akumu **(The symbol of Akumu is my profile picture!)**

* * *

A gust of wind flew by the humans. Many would think that it was just a gust of wind, but how wrong they were. The breeze flew into the heart of Kuoh, the territory of the Gremory family, more specifically, Rias Gremory. It stopped at Kuoh Academy, and looked at the structure of it.

It turned back around, and flew to the Kendo room, where two girls were. And those two girls, were needed.

It stopped in front of them, and they were in shock, when they saw who had landed in front of them.

"It is now time to move. Katase and Murayama." These two girls nodded. After all, they were the ones that were trying to find any change in Kuoh Academy.

They were very known Kendo teachers in Kuoh Academy, after all, they were the best in Kuoh's kendo team. They returned every week, and somehow, the boys of this generation, were still as perverted as ever. And somehow, there is a new perverted trio.

Cloaks appeared on Katase and Murayama. The same cloaks that Houvdon and Amilina use. When the shadowy figure left, the girls put their finger to their ear, and said. "Kendo and Kat, in position."

* * *

A lone woman, stood on one of the rooftops in the Underworld. She was the only one deployed in the Underworld, not that it mattered, since she can take care of the Devils.

A huge blow of wind flew by her, and she immediately knew what it meant.

She unfurled her wings, that looked like Fallen Angel wings, but not exactly. The feathers were outlined with red, and the wing itself was lined with white. A single flap, she flew to her destination. The Gremory castle. She knelt, hidden in the roof, above the balcony, that led to Rias Gremory's room.

"Angel, in position."

* * *

A silver haired man looked over the buildings. He was currently in Olympus. A girl and boy was with him. The girl was holding a magic wand, and the boy had a sword sheathed at his side.

The sudden gust of wind signaled them to move, and moved they did. The girl flew on a broom Harry Potter style, the silvered haired man flew with white and blue wings, while the man with the sword at his sword ran swiftly on foot.

In less then a minute, they arrived at the hall of the gods.

The swordsman, girl, and silver haired man all raised their hand to their ears, and said the command. "Albion/Caliburn/Morgan in position"

* * *

The egg twitched again. Her one and only egg that had survived, was hatching soon, and she would have a hatchling to take care of, which meant, no operations she would take part of unless it matured fast.

A crack appeared in the egg, and she clenched her hands together, hoping it was healthy. Another one appeared, and another, until the egg was full of cracks. A chip broke off, and a tiny finger stuck out. A whole hand burst through the egg shell, until finally, it's head popped out. It's innocent gray and black eye stared at her.

She sighed a breath of relieve.

It was healthy. She wondered what she should name it, before, she heard him say "Oscurare."

When she looked at her mate, he said "It means of its eyes and scale color."

She nodded, and the dragon squealed in delight. He reached out with his hand, and when he touched Oscurare's tiny snout, a huge flash of light appeared, and Oscurare was gone.

"I will go mature him. After the operation."

She nodded. She teleported to a place where the sky was red, and trees were everywhere, just like a forest. She met up with another Dragon, but this Dragon was in his Dragon form

"King/Queen in position."

* * *

A man had his arms crossed and was standing on a balcony. It was facing a certain building. The stab of betrayal was still there. The sorrow. The fury. Even 17 years can't heal such a scar. It had left a huge gaping hole in his heart, and only a bit of the hole was full by the members of Akumu, even after 17 years.

Dusk fell, as red and orange light flooded the buildings, as lights turned on. He took a drink of sake from a bottle, before looking at the stars. His cloak fluttered in the wind. It lifted up a bit, and for a split second, you can see the dark grey armor.

It was almost time to strike. The assembled people will strike, while the others that were not deployed will attack when the front attackers get tired.

"Eclipse, in position. "

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Sirzechs sighed, frustrated. It had been a few years of uneasy peace. Khoas Brigade hadn't made a move since the vampire episode, and Akumu on the other hand, entirely did nothing at all. It was unsettling, how long they had to wait. Guards were everywhere in the world from any Faction. Angel, Devil, Fallen, Shinto, Norse, Youkai, Vampire, and so much more. All were looking and patrolling for any sign of either organization.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Something was wrong, he can sense it. There was something about this day, that seemed wrong. Like... the beginning of something. Something that will destroy everything if someone made the wrong move.

It has been exactly 17 years after the peace treaty. There was something about this day and year that bothered him. It seemed so close in his grasp, but the more the thought of it, the less sense this day meant. Like a riddle.

But he could still remember he prophecy that Houvdon had left.

The trio creator will end all

At 17, the world will fall.

Red and white will kill

The world itself will be drilled.

Justice will be served after

All guilty will be a rafter.

Everyone could still remember it. It was the mark of betrayal. The mark to be cautious of who you trust. Such as Diodora. Nobody expected him to be with the Khoas Brigade.

But, he suddenly heard a shout. Any would've heard it. It was so loud, that he was sure the whole Underworld heard it, but he couldn't place who said it.

But the moment it was shouted, a large boom was heard. It echoed throughout the Devil world.

And the words that were shouted? It was painfully obvious, what it was connected to.

" _ **The Awaited Destruction, starts now!"**_

* * *

The moment the man on the balcony had shouted those words, it was a chain reaction.

The moment he had shouted those words, the reactions were immediate. Explosions rocked the world.

He knew where everyone was positioned. Tannin and Tiamat were positioned at the familiar forest. Amilina, at the Underworld. Vali, Arthur, and Le Fay at Olympus. Katase and Murayama at the human world.

He bit back a curse. He forgot about Heaven! And the Grigori!

"I forgot Heaven and the Grigori."

"Night in position. Currently at Heaven"

"Beelzebub in position. Currently at the Grigori."

"Yuuma in position. Currently at the Grigori."

"Night, do you need reinforcements?"

"I'm fine."

"Got it. Move on foot on my go."

It was a few minutes, before the worlds stopped shaking.

 **"GO!"**

And go they did. Operation Destruction had started. He let himself smile. It had been 17 years of patient waiting, patient gathering, patient recruiting, but they had managed to get enough members, to start. But, coincidentally, Eclipse noticed, it had taken 17 years, to reach the point of starting.

But it had started. He took out one of his swords. It had the hilt that looked like a Dragon head. It shifted into gauntlets, and he drew a second sword. This one radiated holy power, unlike it's color, which was a pure black blade with red outlining. The hilt was wrapped in normal leather, but was painted with real blood.

He turned the sword, so the flat of the blade was reflecting his face.

"Saber." He said softly. "I always use this sword, in the memory of you." He brushed his hand softly on the sword, before holding it at his side.

"There is no turning back now."

* * *

 **Wassup guys? So how did you like the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed. Kind of short, but I assure you that the next chapters will be around 3k 4k, unless I am busy, and don't have time to write that much.**

 **Anyway, favorite, follow, review, pm me, whatever.**

 **Houv out**

 **A/N Below are the codenames of members of Akumu. Some are obvious, but I thought it will be better then Alpha, Beta, etc. So yeah, I am just going with what is able to find in the chapter, not your knowledge of the names and descriptions, but there are some new characters I made, specifically one I made. It does technically belong to someone else since it's an OC, but we made it together, him with the ideas and me with the bio, etc.**

 **The name thing might go away, but if you guys like it, I might keep it, so tell my what you think of the codenames.㈳3**

 _ **Eclipse - ?**_

 _ **Angel - ?**_

 ** _Kendo - ?_**

 ** _Kat - ?_**

 ** _Albion - ?_**

 ** _Caliburn - ?_**

 ** _Morgan - ?_**

 ** _King - ?_**

 ** _Queen - ?_**

 ** _Night - ?_**

 ** _Beelzebub - ?_**

 ** _Yuuma - ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Welcome back, sorry I took so long, I have some family problems, so yeaaah... So anyway I got 4 reviews, and 20 follows, and 18 favorites, most are which my old readers. By the way if you favorite ROA, please understand that it won't update anymore, it is complete, no more chapters or author notes. That will all be on here.**

 **There was a review about Trihexa in Houvdon's harem in Akumu, and since I'm not really a fan of those kind of harems, with their own sister in it, no, Trihexa won't be in the harem. Also, the Christmas Omake took place 1 day after the Meeting, I changed the timeline, so it would match up better with the timeline i have in my head.  
**

 **Also, if you are free, please look at my bio, which has some info about me, like gender, favorite anime, favorite characters from those anime, and also it has updated harem members, with some of them surprising (At least to me, surprising, I was typing without thinking)**

 **Anyway, after that , I do have some concerns. Please give me constructive cristism. I can't really improve my story writings if they are all positive reviews, so please give me criticism also. But one thing that you guys have to understand. NO FLAMES. Just please no flames. Anyway with that aside, this 200 word author's note,**

 **ENJOUY! I mean ENJIOUY.**

* * *

 _ **"War does not determine who is right - Only who is left"  
**_

 _-Bertrand Russell  
_

* * *

 **17 Years Ago**

Sirzechs sighed . It was getting dangerous. With each day ending, he felt himself getting much more tense. The danger of Khaos Brigade and Akumu bothered him. It was so unlike them. To wait a few days . It clued in, that they were plotting something. There was something wrong, it was obvious. He rubbed his head, a slight headache coming in. A magic circle appeared, and Grayfia stepped out of it.

"Sirzechs-sama. The posters have been printed. They are now being put up on all the worlds."

Sirzechs nodded. And he smiled, insanely. "Now, they will never be able to escape."

* * *

 **Akumu Castle  
**

Kiba collapsed in tears, as they landed in. Houvdon glanced at him, before telling everyone to leave the room, and they complied, leaving only him and Kiba in the room.

Houvdon kneeled down next to him. "Kiba, it's fine. You did what you can" He said, rarely soft.

Kiba shook with tears. "But, they were all I had for a long time. I... I still feel like they are family."

Houvdon looked at the floor, which was engraved with a Ying Yang. "Tell me when you feel better. We'll start training you. Okay?"

Kiba looked at Houvdon's worried eyes. He nodded slowly, before nodding again. Houvdon left the room, leaving Kiba Beelzebub behind. He looked out the window, and said to himself, his voice echoing throughout the room. "So, this is my new family, that knows how to treat a family."

* * *

 **16 Years Ago  
**

Kiba blocked a sword that was aimed at his head, and swung back, catching his opponent by his elbow, but only made a tiny nick. Sweat dripped down his brow. Houvdon grinned at him. "You're no longer holding back." He then drew his second sword, making Kiba wince. Mainasu was already hard enough. But with Excalibur? Even worse.

"Try to su **rvive this training.** " Houvdon said, and Kiba gulped. There was only one thing he can think of. 'Fuck...my life.'

Kiba crossed his swords, as he prepared to get his ass beaten over a thousand times.

* * *

Issei's body was drenched with sweat. He still had 100 push ups to go. With agony, he collapsed. Sweat trinked down his face. He felt a droplet of sweat fall into his eye. His eye began to sting, reminding him of the time when he transformed... Into that thing.

With Houvdon smirking in bloodlust burning in his mind, he picked himself up painfully. He groaned in pain, as he did another one, this pushup being his 501.

'I must get stronger... I have to... I have to make use for Buchou, now that I am the only male of the group...' He thought, as he painfully tortured himself physically and mentally. The though of Buchou being injured burned in his mind, making him grit his teeth.

* * *

 **13 years ago**

Kiba panted. His Holy Demonic sword trembled under the might of Excalibur.

Houvdon released his sword, making Kiba fall forward. Houbdon's feet swept Kiba off his feet. He stabbed forward, cutting Kiba on his cheek, making him understand that if it was a real battle, he would have been decapitated.

"Your blades are getting stronger, they are able to stand Excalibur."

Kiba looked at the four swords that were sheathed at his waist. He only knew 3 of them , Mainasu, Slayer, and Excalibur. He had never seen Houvdon take out his fourth one.

"Hey, Houvdon?" This made Houvdon look at him.

"Hmm?"

"What is your fourth sword? I only saw 3 of them, Slayer, Mainasu, and Excalibur." Houvdon turned serious. He gripping the fourth sword's sheath tightly. "It's... a matter I'll reveal to you guys later on... when I can express what the fourth sword is."

Kiba nodded, and Houvdon walked out of the training room. Kiba looked down, and created a sword. The flats of the blade were pure black, as black as Azazel's wings. The blade was outlined in white, and the hilt was wrapped in cloth. The cloth was red, and while parts were white. Many would identify the red spots as blood, which it was. This sword was special. It symbolized the very colors of Akumu. "Hopefully, my Destroyer can stand up to Excalibur soon."

* * *

Houvdon, punched another tree in the huge forest that was behind the castle of Akumu. He tried to calm down his emotions. The memory of how she died... the memory of her... Even Amilina didn't want to speak a word of it, as the two of them didn't have the will to. His hands trembled, as he looked at the last sword. It was still sheathed. "All because of me, my only... she was turned... twenty something years, and I still remember."

He looked sadly at the sword. "Hopefully... she'll forgive me..."

* * *

 **10 years ago**

Issei collapsed. His limit on pushups was now 700. He still tortured himself, believing that he isn't much of a use to Buchou, if he didn't get better. He picked himself up, and grabbed the bar above him. He bent his elbows, causing his body to rise up. As he fell slowly, he repeated his pull-ups. A worried voice spoke to him.

 **[Partner, is it worth it? Sacrificing your mental state for Rias Gremory?]**

 _'...as she is happy...'_

 **[Partner, you shouldn't push yourself that hard. It can... kill you.]**

 _'I'm too... useless to be missed, if I die.'  
_

 **[If you die... I'll always be with you]  
**

 _'...that means plenty... I'll... always be with you...'_

* * *

Kiba was pushed backwards by Vali. He stared at Kiba. "You need to improve your endurance. It is too weak. Houvdon trained your mind, not your physical ability."

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}**

The familiar white armor formed around Vali, and he said, "This, will make your endurance, power, and agility faster."

 **{Divide}**

And, the training for Kiba had begun.

* * *

Houvdon was kneeling. His head was bowed, and his fists were clenched, and tears ran down his face. There was only one person with him. Her feathery wings wrapped around Houvdon, as she too cried.

After all, the thing they were facing, were precious to them. The wind carried softly, as if sensing their sadness. Houvdon looked up, and his red eyes, natural red pupils and red eyes from crying, to face the thing that they were crying at. The stone was created into a smooth block, with the top curving downwards at the side. The stone was stuck into the ground, perpendicular with the ground. The stone had writing.

 _Oscura_

 _19XX - 20XX_

 _Beloved daughter, girlfriend, and niece_

The dates on the grave were "X" out, removing any chance of finding the date of her death.

Houvdon held out a hand, and a cherry blossom flower appeared. He laid it down at the grave, and stood up. "Time... to go... my love."

Amilina nodded shakily. Her body still racked in sobs.

He held her shaking hand, the hand that always trembled when visiting this place, and disappeared, into the **Dimensional Gap** , together.

* * *

 **1 year ago  
**

Kiba's arm were scarred for life now. His arms were so covered in scratches, bruises, and cuts, that you couldn't even recognize his arms anymore. He drew a sword, the one that was created for him, made from Houvdon's blood. The steel was made of metal that was found only in the **Dimensional Gap** , in an incredibly difficult place to find. Houvdon had found it, and upgraded his swords with it, and saved some to help Kiba make a new sword. He traced his finger along the the razor sharp edge. The blade was so sharp, it can even make a tiny scratch on the walls of the castle, which were made to withstand God-Class attacks. Still not sharp enough to damage Houvdon's bare skin or Amilina's skin, but sharp enough to pierce through gods. The strange thing about the sword, was that... when he got it, he can hear faint voices.

 _C...ou...ar...m...?_

He can barely make out a few letters of the extremely faint words that were being said.

 _Ple...el...ou...n...ea...me!_

It was still hard to find out the words. He decided to ask Houvdon about it later.

He still admired the beauty of the blade. It was a double-edged sword, with the hilt made of solid dragon scale. The hilt was decorated with extremely thin stripes of gold and diamond. The blade itself looked plain, the complete opposite of the hilt. He looked at his reflection in the blade. Though his arms looked hideous, his face still looked the same. His hair had grown longer, so long, that his bangs covered his eyes. His blond hair had turned halfway white, through the stress of the training. He had hoped that, he would be able to keep up with the others.

His face, though looked the same, one can see that the face was not used to smiling.

He re-sheathed the sword. He looked out the window. It was almost time to move out. He grieves were made of plate, the same material knights used in the medieval times. His speed had gone so high, that he can literally run as fast as his normal knight speed while carrying over 10 tons. He also realized, everyone else were also stronger. Raynare, Kalawarner, even Amilina.

He stood up, and walked toward the door. He closed his eyes, and breathed softly, before opening them, his eyes turning a yellowish color, unless it was a trick of light. He pushed open the door, and immediately walked in on Houvdon and Amilina hugging. Amilina reddened slightly, while Houvdon turn stoic. "Excuse me?" Houvdon asked.

"Um, there is something I meant to ask, why do I hear a voice every time I draw my sword?" Houvdon's face grew serious. He grabbed the sword, and looked at it intensely. His stare lessened, and after a few minutes, he close his eyes softly. "So then... she wishes for you to wield her, as she was once a wielder of a legendary sword."

Kiba's curiousity grew. A person? Sealed in a sword? "Who, who is in the sword?"

Houvdon looked sad. "I was forced to put her in there, after all, she was dying. I couldn't do anything else for her." He looked up at Kiba. "Her name... is... was... King Arthur, or better known as... Saber."

* * *

 **1 hour ago  
**

A cloaked person was watching the sunset. A breeze came by, lifting up his pitch-black cloak. His swords were revealed to the world, the sheathes were plain, not one would expect that from one of the leaders of a extremely powerful organization.

Another breeze came by, pushing off his hood. His face was revealed to the world. His face, would make any woman fall for him. His hair was pitch bpack, with streaks of dark purple. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, his eyes were hard tp focus on.

His eyes kept on changing, from red pupils, to black. To purple, to ice cold blue.

He looked up slowly, till the sun hit his face entirely.

"This year... Will be the final year. The time where the struggle ends. After this... the world will be no more. And then, it will be the start of a new age. The Chaos Age." He smiled softly "and then, Akumu will rule all."

* * *

 **And there is the end of the chapter and flashback. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter might be longer. Who knows? I'll let the favorites and follows determine that.**

 **Anyways, See Ya guys.**

 **"Read. Review. Moo"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, how ya'll doing? Hope you enjoyed last chapter's flashback, because honestly, i just wanted to hurry up and write this chapter, which has, quite a bit of fighting, but also dialogue. So please bear with me. The moment I saw 500+ views, I was like, trash all the things I'm doing, I have to put out the next chapter. So, ENJIOUY!  
**

 **I'm still having trouble with certain things, so next few chapters might be late. Also sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter.  
**

* * *

 _ **In war-time, a man is called a hero. It doesn't make him any braver, and he runs for his life. But at least it's a hero running away.**_

 _-Jean Girauduox_

* * *

 _Last Time in DxD: Awaited Destruction  
_

 ** _1 hour ago_**

 _A cloaked person was watching the sunset. A breeze came by, lifting up his pitch-black cloak. His swords were revealed to the world, the sheathes were plain, not one would expect that from one of the leaders of an extremely powerful organization.  
_

 _Another breeze came by, pushing off his hood. His face was revealed to the world. His face, would make any woman fall for him. His hair was pitch black, with streaks of dark purple. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, his eyes were hard to focus on._

 _His eyes kept on changing, from red pupils, to black. To purple, to ice blue.  
_

 _He looked up slowly, till the sun hit his face directly._

 _"This year... will be the final year. The time where the struggle ends. After this... the world will be no more. And then, it will be the start of a new age. The Chaos Age," He smiled softly. "And then, Akumu will rule all."_

* * *

 **Present**

The man that commanded Operation Destruction, took one last look at the sky. "There is no turning back." He repeated softly, before a huge blood-thirsty grin appeared on his face. He spread his wings, his 16 Devil Wings, and flew over, to the city of the Youkai, Kyoto.

"It's about time I visited one of my mates, and my daughter, they'll probably be mad at me."

* * *

He landed, and his wings furled back into his body. The guards immediately drew their weapons. "Who are you, and why are you here in Yasaka-sama's territory?" demanded one guard. The other one stood silent.

"You don't know me? I'm hurt." the man said, in mock hurt. He threw a rolled up paper at their feet. With one of them picking up the paper, and the other keeping an eye (literally) on the cloaked person.

The guards widened their eyes when they saw this. "Oopsie, you know who I am." He said, smiling with his eyes closed happily. "Looks like I'm going to have to fo **rce you to forget, _guard-chan_."** His eyes opened, and his face had a sadistic grin.

" **So be prepared!** " He said, before drawing one of his four swords that radiated bloodlust, anger, and other negative emotions.

* * *

 **Gremory Castle**

A woman stood on the top of the Castle Gremory. She had been ready for such a long time, to give justice to Rias Gremory. She smiled, before saying softly to herself. "Hopefully, I can make her peerage, with the exception of Kiba, understand Rias isn't who she is." She dropped down silently onto the window sill. She looked inside, and saw Rias and Akeno arguing about who Issei was going to sleep with. The woman admitted, Issei looked more handsome than when he was 17. Shaking that thought out of her head, she quietly opened the window, and dropped in slowly, but fast and silent.

"Ise-kun is mine. He is my servant." Rias argued.

"Ara, ara, but you have to share." Akeno put up a pouty face.

Rias came up to Akeno, face to face, or rather... breasts to breast, since they were so large. Issei's eyes grew wide when he saw the breasts mash together and flatten. Akeno's skimpy nightgown also emphasized her breasts. Rias, on the other hand, was nude.

"No! Ise is to me, and to me only. His virginity is mine!" Rias said.

The woman shook her head. 17 years... and they didn't have their moment in bed yet.

"Hey girls, I'll sleep with both of you." Issei said, trying to act casual, but failed.

The girls ignored him, and kept on debating on who will sleep with Issei, but after 5 minutes of arguing, the woman made her move.

"Now, now girls... don't argue about the Breast Dragon Emperor." The girls and Issei turned to her in surprise. "Who are you, and why weren't we able to sense you?"  
"Now now, don't be so rude. You must introduce yourselves before asking the other person who they are to be formal like the 'princess' you are."

Rias glared at the woman. "You have no right to talk to me, the Crimson Princess of Destruction." She boasted.

"You have no right to talk to me, Crimson Princess of Virgins." Rias spluttered while Akeno giggled, despite the current mood. "I mean, 17 years being with your so called true love, and hadn't even had a moment of bed. I mean, if I was with Houvdon for 17 years, then I would have ridden him. I mean, he was so... forward." Rias blushed just as red as her hair, and Akeno and Issei started to blush a light pink.

Rias finally registered the name the woman had "slipped" up. "Houvdon? Isn't that... why does that name sound so familiar?"

The woman growled at Rias. "17 years... does that clue you in, spoiled brat?" Rias screamed. "SHUT UP!"

A giant blast of PoD **(Power of Destruction)** flew toward the woman. She didn't dodge it at all, and when the magic connected with her, there was a huge explosion that sounded throughout the castle. "Ara, that was weak." The woman's voice cut through the smoke, literally. Rias's eyes widened, when she saw the woman's hood torn right off, and her arm blocking her face. Slowly, but dramatically, did the woman move her arm away from her face, and when they saw her face, they gasped.

The same exact face from 17 years ago. The turquoise hair was different, it was now black. Her eyes had changed to extremely dark violet.

"Yes... it's me-" The woman said.

"Amilina" Issei finished.

* * *

 **Kyoto**

The man walked through the halls of Yasaka's castle. After a few moments of walking, he reached a pair of double doors. He pushed them open, with a loud bang.

The woman that resided inside looked up. The man was able to hear Yasaka's sigh of relief. "That is you... right?"

" **Yes...** **i** t's me." His voice changed back to normal.

Yasaka pounced on him, embracing him.

"I can't believe you... it's been over 17 years... and now... you back" She leaned back, looking at his shadowed face. She slowly reached out, before flipping the hood off. She traced his cheekbone. "You look exactly the same."  
"I'm back... Yasaka..."

"Yes... you're back..."  
"Houvdon"

* * *

 **Human World**

Katase and Muryama ran along the rooftops of Kuoh. The church was back, and they were resting in the church near the edge of Kuoh. The abandoned church had been turned into an actual church.

Katase drew her nodachi, while Muryama drew her katana. They dropped down silently onto the ground. Two exorcists were standing guard outside. Katase advanced slowly in the shadows. She immediately decapitated the first one, and taking advantage of the second one's surprise, she stabbed her nodachi into the guard's heart. At least she wasn't as brutal as Houvdon. She signaled Muryama, and they kicked open the doors, abandoning the stealth attack, as they both sensed many presences moving around.

It was unusually bright, as it was night. Candles were lit everywhere, and still somehow allowed people to hide in shadows.

"Come out... from behind the pillars." Katase said.

About a dozen exorcists stepped out and formed a circle. Muryama stepped back to back with Katase, as they both prepared their weapons. The exorcists let out a battle cry, and charged them. Katase and Muryama prepared themselves, and didn't move, following Houvdon's teachings.

 _"Charging a charging opponent is only something fools do. You stay where you are, and when they try to hit you, that is when you move."_

Katase and Muryama shifted their grip on the hilts, preparing for the bloodshed.

* * *

 **Gremory Castle**

Amilina formed a lightspear, and put it against Rias's neck. "Move, and your head is gone." Issei looked shocked, as Akeno looked mildly surprised.

"Now, I have to ask you... where is Sirzechs?"

Rias glared at Amilina. "As if I'll endanger my own brother."

"Wro **ng answ** er" Amilina slammed Rias against the wall, and she collapsed, onto a chair that Amilina had formed. She "helped" (forced) Akeno and Issei into a chair of their own. The moment they sat on it, chains wrapped around their necks, wrists, ankles, waist, breasts (girls), and "rocket" (issei)

"The chains immediately melted the trio's clothes, making Issei think that Amilina was perverted like him, but it was gone, the moment Amilina said, "The most... sensitive parts of the body, are the...unique parts." Amilina proved this by poking Issei's privates with a lightsword.

He screamed in pain, and Rias and Akeno looked worriedly at Issei, or more likely, his part.

"Now that I have proven that, I will have to ask you, not to **lie** "

* * *

 **Akumu Castle  
**

Houvdon had returned, and said into Akumu communication device. "Fall back, in an hour. Bring the prisoners I told you to bring."

Many answered.

"Amilina, roger Leader-sama"

"Vali, with Arthur and Le Fay, copy"

"Katase, with Muryama, copy that"

"Tiamat, with Tannin, copy that."

"Kiba, with Raynare, roger."

"...Oscu...rare... in the middle...of something... I'll come...later"

"Loki, with Fenrir, copy"

"No matter the costs, no matter how much information you have left to get... fall back in an hour. Got it, Oscurare." Houvdon snapped

"...roger..."

Houvdon sighed. In a matter of an hour and few minutes, they would all be back.

He heard footsteps, and saw Kuroka advancing toward him.

"Nya~ you caught me."

Houvdon smiled. "I can hear."

"Since they will be hear in an hour, nya, why not have some fun, nya?" Kuroka smiled seductively, and untied her yellow obi, opening up the kimono, allowing her breasts to spill out, as if they were glad they weren't constricted.

Houvdon struggled to respond, before he said in his mind, 'fuck it'.

The next hour, the whole castle was filled with roars of a dragon, and the intense meowing of a cat.

* * *

Kuroka had bruises on her neck and shoulder. Amilina glared at Kuroka. "You seriously had to seduce him, right after he got back from Kyoto?"

"Is someone jealous, Nya?~"

Houvdon rubbed the hickey on his neck, as for Kuroka's neck, one can tell it was bitten hard.

"To tell the truth, it wasn't bad." Houvdon said, smiling. Kuroka stuck out her tongue.

Amilina huffed, and sat down. "Don't worry Amilina, you'll get your turn, and we can do... a lot more than before"

"Good job guys... mission success."

* * *

 **The reason why this chapter was so short, is because I am currently working on Death's Shadow again. Yup, you heard that correctly. Death's Shadow. I slept at 3 A.M., and I woke up at 7 A.M., and suddenly, I found out a way to continue Death's Shadow! So expect DS to be up again soon. The other reason why it's short is because, like I mentioned at the start of the chapter, I have problems with certain things. Anyway, thanks for reading my wonderful readers.  
**

 **Houvdon out~Nya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SOO SORRY ABOUT THIS LATE CHAPTER! LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE LIKE THIS ALSO. I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT SCHOOL LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT.**

 **Anyways, welcome back. So how did you guys like my Death's Shadow chapter? It made me feel good, to bring back up an old story that was originally supposed to be abandoned.**

 **I would like to thank one of my readers and fellow authors, DraigTrueEmperor9. He is one of my loyal readers. The reason why I'm thanking him is mainly because we worked together on Oscurare. He gave me the idea of him. I kind of changed the personality we had planned for him, but that's beside the point. Check out his stories if you are a Fairy Tail fan as well as DxD fan. One of his stories is DxD X Fairy Tail, and the other is normal Fairy Tail. Sooo, shout out to him.**

 **Also, GIANT shout out to Ceifeiro for beta reading this chapter :). And also making the prophecy I thought of in Highschool DxD: Rise of Akumu better! (And more badass sounding.)  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 ** _To withdraw is not to run away, and to stay is no wise action, when there's more reason to fear than to hope  
_**

 _-Miguel De Cervantes  
_

* * *

 _Last Time on Awaited Destruction (edited, not exact)  
_

 **Akumu Castle**

 _Houvdon had returned, and said into Akumu's communication device, or better known as a high-tech walkie talkie. "Fall back in an hour. Bring the prisoners I told you to bring."_

 _A chorus of voices answered._

 _"Amilina, roger Leader-sama"_

 _"Vali, with Arthur and Le Fay, copy"_

 _"Katase, with Muryama, copy that"_

 _"Tiamat, with Tannin, copy that."_

 _"Kiba, with Raynare, roger."_

 _"...Oscu...rare... in the middle...of something... I'll come...later"_

 _"Loki, with Fenrir, copy"_

 _"I don't care what's going on, or how much data you have left to take, but you're falling back in an hour. Got it, Oscurare?" Houvdon snapped._

 _"...Do I have to?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Roger"_

 _Houvdon sighed. In less than an hour, they would all be back._

 _He heard footsteps, and saw Kuroka advancing toward him._

 _"Nya~ you caught me."_

 _Houvdon smiled. "I can hear."_

 _"Since they will be here in an hour, nya, why not have some fun?" Kuroka smiled seductively, and untied her yellow obi, opening up the kimono, allowing her breasts to spill out, as if they were glad they weren't constricted._

 _Houvdon struggled to respond, before he said in his mind, 'fuck it'._

 _The next hour, the whole castle was filled with roars of a dragon, and the intense meowing of a cat._

* * *

 _Kuroka had bruises on her neck and shoulder. Amilina glared at Kuroka. "You seriously had to seduce him, right after he got back from Kyoto?"_

 _"Is someone jealous, nya?~"_

 _Houvdon rubbed the hickey on his neck, it was impossible hiding it, and Kuroka's was even more visible.  
_

 _"To tell the truth, it wasn't too bad." Houvdon said, smiling. Kuroka stuck out her tongue._ _  
_

_Amilina huffed, and sat down. "Don't worry Amilina, you'll get your turn, and we can do... a lot more than before"_

* * *

 **Akumu Castle**

Houvdon was delighted. He was happy that they had succeeded in the mission. There was only one problem. He turned toward Oscurare, who was in his human form. Just like Houvdon, his hair was pure black. His bangs were violet. His toned arms and chest were bared to the world, his body full of scars that looked oddly natural to him. His legs were just as muscled as his arms.

"Why did you want to come back later?" Houvdon demanded.

"I... was in the middle of collecting data."

Houvdon looked at Oscurare through the corner of his eye. "Still, an order is an order. If I recall, orders were supposed to be followed without question. 10,000 pushups are your punishment."

"Yes... _**Father**_."

* * *

Houvdon closed the door, and met Amilina's eyes. "So? Did you lecture him?"

"Yes." He said softly.

Katase looked at the room in concern. "Is... Oscur-kun okay?" She blushed brightly. "N-n-not that I l-like him. I-I'm just concerned as a friend."

Amilina patted Katase on the back. "It's okay Katase-chan. Houvdon doesn't like you, because you have a crush on his son." Katase blushed even more, hiding her face behind her hair.

Houvdon glared at Amilina. "Enough teasing her, Sweetie."

"Ara, you have a harem. You have more than enough."

"Harem? I don't have a harem."

Amilina cleared her throat. "Isn't me, Yasaka, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Rossweisse your harem already?"

Houvdon blushed lightly when Rossweisse was mentioned. They had shared many...romantic moments in the past 17 years.

"And perhaps more." That made him blush a teeeny bit more.

A very soft weight lied on top of him, wrapping their thin arms around him. "~Ara, you forgot me."

Amilina corrected herself. "And Chaos also."

Houvdon unwrapped her arms around him, and kissed Chaos on the cheek, making Chaos blush.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

The door opened quietly. Katase looked up, and saw Oscurare, still shirtless, walk out. She blushed when she saw his muscled arms and toned chest.

Oscurare gave her a nod of respect, before continuing to his room. Katase swallowed her fear and called out, "Oscur-kun."

He stopped, he turned his head back, and stared at her questionably.

"Umm, a-are you okay?" She asked.

Oscurare turned his head back, and nodded slightly. "I'm...fine"

Katase twiddled her fingers nervously. "Umm, O-Oscur-kun, I know it's weird to ask this, but...will you date me?"

Oscurare stood still, his body a couple of feet away from Katase. He turned back, his pitch-black eyes seeming to burn a hole in her. He stared at her for a few seconds, before he did something surprising. He shot forward, and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds, before walking back to his room. His face was completely fine, but Katase's was a burning tomato. She touched her lips, and whispered, "He... kissed me."

* * *

Oscurare was relaxing outside, leaning against the castle. He was at the back of the castle, the side facing the nature. A beautiful bright blue spring ran down the middle of the forest. Birds were chirping, flying around. Oscurare closed his eyes, and relaxed. A few minutes later, he heard a footstep. He twitched his ear, and heard another one.

He opened his eyes, and lazily shifted his eyes to the pink head that approached him.

"Hi" He said quietly.

Katase didn't answer, and instead leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad I joined Akumu." She said quietly.

He looked at her, and asked, "Why is that?"

"I met you, I met Houvdon and Amilina again, as well as Kiba. I also learned the existence of supernatural beings, like **_Devils_.** " She said "Devils" with a bit of hate.

Oscurare looked back at the forest, as he stared out into the wilderness. His glance sometimes unnerved Katase, but other times, it was oddly soothing. His hand opened up slowly. A black light shone from his hand, and as the light dulled, a white rose appeared. He gave the rose to Katase, as she held it softly. Oscurare wrapped his arm around her as she melted into his embrace.

She wished for an eternity of peace, to just be alone with Oscurare, even if it meant the end of the world.

* * *

Kiba panted as his sword went flying. He managed to blocked the fist that was flying toward his face, but was kicked in perhaps the most important part of his body. His face twisted in pain, as he went crashing through a wall, holding his important jewels.

Raynare flew to check on him, while Vali wiped the blood off his armored boot. "I think I overdid it." Vali thought about it for a few moments, before shrugging, "Eh, he needs it to improve."

Kiba slowly got up from the pile of debris. He coughed violently, spitting out blood and saliva. His rubbed his jewels delicately, checking if they were broken.

"Kiba!" He grunted in pain, as Raynare flew next to him. Kiba almost vomited blood into her face, and instead, hurled it into the grass. His body started to shake violently.

Raynare held his hand, as Kiba's body stopped shaking. She put her hand on his cheek, staring into each others' eyes.

"Kiba, don't injure yourself again." She said softly. "I... worry about you."

Kiba nodded wordlessly. Raynare leaned forward, and captured his lips, making Kiba widen his eyes. After a few moments, he calmed down, and melted into it.

"I really liked you, for a long time" The new couple thought at the same time.

* * *

While some members of Akumu were having the time of their lives, Houvdon was stuck getting information out of the trio Amilina captured.

Houvdon wiped some spit off of his face. "So, maybe reconsider your choice?"

Issei growled at him. "I'll never fight against you. You'll play dirty."

Houvdon smirked. "What if... your **"harem"** is on the line?" Power flowed out of Houvdon's hands, forming into swords. The trio didn't deserve to be tortured by any of his four swords. **  
**

He stabbed his sword into the shoulder of Rias, making her scream in pain, Houvdon's expression turned to one of delight and bloodlust. _"How long I've been waiting to do this..."_ Houvdon whispered into Rias's ear. He wriggled the sword around making Rias's expression turn into more pain. Blood flowed out of the stab, making Issei's eyes widen. His fists shook, as his wrists were constricted.

Houvdon pulled the sword out, making Rias gasp. After a few moments, he stabbed the sword into her knee. Issei's entire body started to shake. His eyes turned green, and glowed. Houvdon's eyes narrowed, as he pushed the blade deeper, shattering her knee cap. Issei screamed, as the chains broke, making Houvdon amused.

 _"To think that he would do **everything** he can to **protect** his **killer**_ "

Every motion stopped. Issei stopped. Rias's breath stopped. Akeno's eyes widened.

"You don't know the truth? How.. **.pitiful**..." Houvdon frowned, sympathetic," _Rias let you **die**_ , _so that she can **use** you to **defeat Raiser**. She originally had **no need for you** after Raiser, but that dragon presence inside you made Rias **attached** to you."_

Houvdon smirked. "Issei, I challenge you, to a one-on-one duel. You can use whatever you want, and I'll stick with my Excalibur. That and only that. Along with hand to hand combat."

Issei growled. "And why should I believe you?"

Houvdon glared at Issei, "Because, I swear on my Excalibur, that I will not cheat, and break the rules."

Issei was silent, but Rias said "Don't fight him! He'll kill you!"

" _As if you didn't **kill** him **17 years ago**?_ " Houvdon retaliated. Rias went silent. Issei's eyes glowed bright green.

 **"I will fight you."**

 **"I will kill you, Houvdon"**

 **"Even if you're the Lord of Dragons"**

 **"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER"**

 **"FOR HURTING RIAS"**

 **"HOUVDON LUCIFER!"**

* * *

Houvdon drew his sword, and held it downwards, the tip of Excalibur touching the ground. Issei raised his fists, and prepared himself. The Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's arm. The green gem glowed a brilliant green, before turning black for a split second.

Nobody but Houvdon, and Vali noticed the gem turn black.

The battlefield was larger than Akumu Castle, inside Houvdon's personal dimension. It was a grassland that stretched for miles, farther than the eye could see in any direction.

It was a shame it would all be destroyed.

Houvdon pulled his left leg back, and stabbed his leg through the dirt. Issei prepared himself as he crossed his arms.

The clearing was silent, before

[Boost] signaled the start. Issei charged forward, making a sonic boom. Houvdon deflected Issei's punch using the flat of his blade.

 **[Boost Boost Boost BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]** **  
**

Issei got faster and faster. Houvdon smirked, as he defended against Issei's assault. Issei threw a right hook, which Houvdon blocked with Excalibur. Issei feinted left, and tried to sweep his legs.

Houvdon blocked the right hook, attempted to block the feint, stepped back from the low kick.

Issei panted as he jumped back. "You're still better than me."

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]** Issei charged forward, and punched Houvdon. His eyes widened, when his fist went through Houvdon's stomach. He was kicked in the back of the head, and his face landed in the dirt.

"Afterimage" Issei growled in frustration. Houvdon can still move faster than his eye can comprehend **.**

Houvdon smirked. "We should both stop holding back. I know you can use Juggernaut Drive regularly now. And I hadn't even gone on the offense yet."

Issei glared at him. **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Houvdon sighed in annoyance. Houvdon charged, while Issei's armor was still forming. He slashed with his sword, making Issei blocked with his arm. His arm. The blade went straight through, as Issei screamed. His armor completely formed, as Houvdon smirked, as he started to attack, finally.

Issei's Balance Breaker was missing a forearm. The forearm that Houvdon cut off.

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

Issei dashed forward, leaving behind an after-image. Houvdon effortlessly slashed his sword behind him, connecting with Issei's chest plate and sending sparks flying

Issei grabbed Excalibur, and threw it backwards, leaving Houvdon weaponless. "Surrender Houvdon, your weaponless."

Houvdon smirked, and said. "Do you really think that I lost? I said Excalibur and hand to hand combat."

Houvdon dashed forward. Issei tried to prepare himself, but had no luck. Houvdon ran faster than what Issei thought, but he was able to catch Houvdon's fist nevertheless. Houvdon smirked, before using his momentum and hurdling over Issei. Issei's eyes widened when he felt his arm being ripped out of its socket.

Issei turned, which unfortunately got his nose broken.

Houvdon grabbed Issei's arm, and twisted it behind him, making him scream in pain. _"To think that you'll fight for your **murderer.** I'm surprised **Ise-chan.** "_ Houvdon judo-flipped Issei, making Issei land on his chest coughing up blood.

 **[What do you mean?]** Issei questioned. A cold shiver ran up his spine, fearing the worst. He felt something was wrong. Very wrong with Houvdon's words. Who he fought for? Issei asked himself that many times. His lovers? His friends? Family? Himself?

"You fight for the person that got you killed" Issei's and Akeno's blood ran cold. Kiba stayed silent. All of Akumu stayed silent and watched.

Issei slowly turned toward Rias, and asked, **[You got m** e killed?" His armor broke apart, his voice cracking. He for some reason, believed that what Houvdon said was true.

"I-I-I gave you a second chance at life." Rias cried out.

Houvdon glared at her, as power flowed out of him. _**"'Live for me as my servant, and serve me for the rest of your time' That was what you said when you revived Issei. YOU WANTED HIM TO SERVE YOU, BITCH!"**_

Rias went silent.

 _ **"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO HIS AID EARLIER? IN FACT, I SAW YOUR MEMORIES OF THAT DAY."**_

Rias's eyes widened, as Houvdon opened up his arms, as blue particles flew toward the middle of his chest. _"And I will, show Issei, what kind of **monster** you are. Just like your **brother** "_

* * *

 _ **17.5 years ago**_

 _"Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked._

 _Issei's smile faded, as his mind registered what was said. "Uh, I think something is wrong with my ears, can you repeat that?"_

 _"Will you die for me?" A large predatory smirk appear on the once cute Yuuma's face. Her voice changed to a more cold and sinister one. Her outfit ripped, revealing her bare breast to the world for a split second, making Issei stare with a perverted face. A light spear appeared in her hand, and she threw it. The bright rod flew toward the once happy young male._

 _It pierced through him, making blood splatter on the ground. Issei's lung wouldn't work, as blood flowed into it, making him choke and gasp._

 _"If you want to blame someone, blame **God** for putting that Sacred Gear in you. And thanks for the fond memories." Yuuma said, looking at the purple bracelet Issei had bought for her. Her wings flapped, as she flew away._

 _Issei reached down at his stomach, as he felt a liquid that was flowing out of his body. "I...I can't die here... If I do, I'll leave Matsuda and Motohama behind. I can't do that. Same with my family... But if I do... I hope I can be a better person in the next... life. Hopefully not be a pervert, and be a better son to my parents..."_

 _A bright red flash started to appear in his pocket, lighting up the dark and lonely park._

 _His eyesight was fading. "No... I can't die here. I can't leave this world. I have... too many things to... accomplish... my goals... dreams..."_

 _The flash grew brighter, as his body was getting worse._

 _His voice started to gasp, and his eyes closed, and his body started to feel weak. "I...I want to live... **I WANT TO...NEED TO...LIVE!"**_

 _A red circle started to appear in the air ahead of him. It slowly began to trace, and become more elegant. A red light flashed, and someone appeared. Long red hair that reached the thigh. A body that any woman would die for. Pale white legs. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, those sea green eyes were revealed._

 _She looked around her, and her eyes narrowed when she saw Issei lying down on the ground, with blood around him. She reached out with her power, and felt...nothing? "Huh, nothing special about him. Why did I even give him a flier? I thought I could've gotten some powerful person to help me fight Raiser" She shrugged, disappointed. She was just about to open a magic circle, when her pocket glowed. Curious, she stopped the spell, and took out her Evil Pieces. They were glowing. Not the one knight, one bishop, or the one rook. But rather, the Pawn piece. Not one or two Pawns, but rather, all 8._

 _"To think that all Pawns will react him...this simple human" She muttered. The Pawns flew on their own. A red flash appeared in the air. Clouds covered the moonlight sky, as rain started to drizzle. Than pour. Rias stood watching the Pawns, not caring if her body got wet. The Pawns circled Issei lazily, as lighting flashed, and thunder boomed. She shook, not because of the cold and now wetness of her clothes, but what the thunder sounded like. More thunder, as the sky was light up. The Pawns circled faster._

 _She looked hard at Issei, trying to figure out how...how the weather was reacting to this strange reincarnation. Then... it happened. Issei's eyes opened wide, but his eyes weren't warm brown. They were glowing green. His mouth opened, but words didn't come out, but rather, what sounded like the thunder booming overhead._

 _And... it formed on him. Crimson, red armor. The color of blood. Issei's fingers flexed, as he made that sound again. The sound that frightened her._

 ** _The sound of a mighty_ Dragon _roaring_**

 _The rain stopped, as lighting flashed one more time, and what looked like... a red plane?...Flew by. The armor disappeared. The Pawns sank into Issei, as he collapsed back onto the ground._

 _Rias stood, shivering, staring at Issei's body, wondering...what had happened._

 _"Since you took up my Evil Pieces, that means your part of my peerage. So, live for me as my servant, and serve me for the rest of your time!"_

 _She shook her head as she teleported away to Issei's house, leaving the dark park behind just as easily as she had forced Issei out of his peaceful life._

* * *

 **Present**

Issei shook. His eyes... couldn't believe what he saw. Rias... wouldn't have revived him if it weren't for the Pawns working on their own.

 **[It is true partner... the one you call Buchou, wouldn't have revived you, it was the Pawns. She also...wanted to have you killed, to fight Raiser wi-no...FOR her]** Ddraig said out loud to everyone.

His body shook. He couldn't believe what he saw, but if Ddraig had said it, he would believe him, they had gone through too much for him to doubt the dragon. Ddraig was his closest friend, practically a brother.

 _"I can't believe it..."_ Issei's voice cracked. He looked at Rias, and the look he gave Rias broke her heart.

" _I believed you... I loved you..._ " His voice grew worse, as his voice was now hoarse. _**"And... you betrayed me from the start. You used me like a tool...I'm nothing but a weapon."**_

Issei's eyes widened murderously, as killing intent blasted out of not only him, but also someone that had also found out the truth from Houvdon 17 years ago. A person that used to be part of the Rias's peerage. The first knight of Rias's peerage.

 _ **""I'll kill you with my own hands right here""**_ both Issei and the other person said at the same time. _**"For all you have done to us. For you sins. For your greed. For your pride. For your LUST"**_

The other person was glaring. He had always hated Rias after he found out the truth. He drew his sword, as he walked to Issei's side. "I never thought I'll work with you again, Ise."

Issei smirked in bloodlust. "We'll work together on the battlefield only... _against the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels... after all..._ "

 _ **"The three creators will end all"**_

 _ **"At 17, the world will fall"**_

 _ **"Red and White will together end"**_

 _ **"Infinite and Dream will together bend"**_

 _ **"Judgement will be dealt to all"**_

 _ **"The guilty will be left to crawl"**_

" _Isn't that right?_ " Issei asked, repeating the prophecy. " _ **Kiba**_?"

Houvdon, and Akeno looked on. Houvdon's face was stoic and unreadable, but Akeno's was filled with horror as Issei and Kiba both charged Rias with the thirst of blood and vengeance.

 _ **"IT...has finally started! So face it, CRIMSON BITCH"**_

The two murderous snakes that had been used as tools struck back. _This time, with no **mercy**. As a **pair.** As a **team. As a family.**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! As I said earlier, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I skipped what I originally planned to hurry up and get with this non-canon story-line. Hope you guys don't mind the language I used, because I had to empathize the hate and rage at the red haired Devil y'know? Hope you guys all enjoyed.**

 **I have to tell you guys this, I am working on a site. It's on Google Sites, not my own... sorry! It's not even close to finished, but I'm editing all the stuff, texture, and all that what not. The only thing I really did so far was only some of the character looks. I did minor tweaks for my characters, so my description of my OC, MC, and Cs might not match up with the photo provided.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. You can get the link at my bio.**

 **~Houvdon out (OMG I MISSED TYPING THIS, I'M SORRY FOR MY WRITERS BLOCK AND BEING BUSY)**

 **P.S. Happy Late Easter! And also take a look at the poll on my bio.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys. For Death's Shadow, that Guest Review got me thinking a bit. I should really rewrite it huh? A rewrite of a rewrite on hold of a story. Really soooorry if I have to rewrite it again :/. And maybe use OC, make em different. All brawn no brain? All brains no brawn? Like y'know, Asia has to fight to protect him :B ? Maybe change Asia so that she can fight as well against Raiser? Always outsmarted and has to adapt to enemies like Kokabiel? Have Rias have to start her peerage from her first year at Kuoh Academy. I need time to think about if I'll rewrite it, and if i do, I'll need even more time to do all of the thinking of how OCs are going to be if i add them. I don't enjoy rewriting pure MC and no OC characters with cannon, because I'll just be writing the whole story of DxD front to back.  
**

 **Anyway, with that aside, enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _Last time on Awaited Destruction_

 _Issei shook. His eyes... couldn't believe what he saw. Rias... wouldn't have revived him if it weren't for the Pawns working on their own._

 _ **[It is true partner... the one you call Buchou, wouldn't have revived you, it was the Pawns. She also...wanted to have you killed, to fight Raiser wi-no...FOR her]**_ _Ddraig said out loud to everyone._

 _His body shook. He couldn't believe what he saw, but if Ddraig had said it, he would believe him, they had gone through too much for him to doubt the dragon. Ddraig was his closest friend, practically a brother._

 _"I can't believe it..." Issei's voice cracked. He looked at Rias, and the look he gave Rias broke her heart._

 _"I believed you... I loved you..." His voice grew worse, as his voice was now hoarse._ _ **"And... you betrayed me from the start. You used me like a tool...I'm nothing but a weapon."**_

 _Issei's eyes widened murderously, as killing intent blasted out of not only him, but also someone that had also found out the truth from Houvdon 17 years ago. A person that used to be part of the Rias's peerage. The first knight of Rias's peerage._

 _ **""I'll kill you with my own hands right here""**_ _both Issei and the other person said at the same time._ _ **"For all you have done to us. For you sins. For your greed. For your pride. For your LUST"**_

 _The other person was glaring. He had always hated Rias after he found out the truth. He drew his sword, as he walked to Issei's side. "I never thought I'll work with you again, Ise."_

 _Issei smirked in bloodlust. "We'll work together on the battlefield only... against the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels... after all... "_

 _ **"The three creators will end all"**_

 _ **"At 17, the world will fall"**_

 _ **"Red and White will together end"**_

 _ **"Infinite and Dream will together bend"**_

 _ **"Judgement will be dealt to all"**_

 _ **"The guilty will be left to crawl"**_

 _"Isn't that right?" Issei asked, repeating the prophecy. "_ _ **Kiba**_ _?"_

 _Houvdon, and Akeno looked on. Houvdon's face was stoic and unreadable, but Akeno's was filled with horror as Issei and Kiba both charged Rias with the thirst of blood and vengeance._

 _ **"IT...has finally started! So face it, CRIMSON BITCH"**_

 _The two murderous snakes that had been used as tools struck back. This time, with no_ _ **mercy**_ _. As a_ _ **pair.**_ _As a_ _ **team. As a family.**_

* * *

 **Present**

Kiba dashed forward, making Rias form a defensive barrier. Kiba's sword cracked the barrier, and as soon as he jumped back, the call of **[Dragon Shot]** was heard. It made her eyes widen, as a huge green blast collided with her barrier. It shattered the barrier, blasting her back.

 **[Boost]**

Issei growled, as he moved forward. Power of Destruction formed around her when Issei punched forward, making his one hand burn. Rias's eyes widened when his arm didn't disintegrate. No matter what Rias wanted to happen, there was no saving Issei or Kiba. Her former family. Her former friends. Her new enemies. She had to stop holding back, otherwise she'll die. Both were aiming to kill, and she was not. They weren't giving her mercy, nor were they going to spare her. She would not want to kill them.

 **[Boost Boost]**

Issei charged forward once again. _**"She's mine KIBA!"**_

 **[Boost Boost Boost]  
**

Rias set up another defensive barrier, but a sword flew past it, stabbing into her shoulder. Issei glared over his shoulder. **[Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

 **"I said s _he's mine!"_  
**

 _"She's **ours** "  
_

Issei glared at Kiba, before turning back at Rias.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Issei roared, as he charged. The crimson plate armor formed once again, with the forearm still gone. Issei's one arm swung violently, completely shattering the defensive barrier. Rias was blasted back once again, hitting the dirt. She rolled over, as a sword was stabbed straight into the ground where she once was. Rias thought that she had to start fighting with her fullest ability. She still felt in her heart, deep into it, that she still loved Issei. No matter what happened. She could never fight him. Even at the brink of death.

Issei grabbed Kiba's sword right out of his hand, making Kiba protest. **[Try one more time _Prince_ , I will kill you]**

Kiba shook his head. Kiba drew a sword, instead of creating another sword. This made Houvdon narrow his eyes.

 _Can yo...ear me better?_

Kib's eyes widened, as the voice, he assumed as Saber from what Houvdon said, finally talked to him clearly.

 _'You are Saber I presume?'_

 _So Houv...told you abo...me?_

 _'Yes'_

 _You can't hea...e correctly fo...ow yo...mind is to...weak_

 _'No wonder I wasn't able to articulate your_ _word'_ Kiba breathed in slowly, calming his mind. Relaxing his body.

 _Go Prince. Teach them all. Teach them the might of Saber_

 ** _"TEACH THEM THE MIGHT OF THE ORIGINAL WIELDER OF EXCALIBUR!"_** Saber screamed out loud, to everyone. To the world. To the heavens. To her **homeland**.

Fire exploded from the sword, circling around the blade. It glowed, and felt blazing hot in the hands of Kiba. Chains wrapped around the hilt of the sword. The chains magically wrapped around the forearm of Kiba. He smirked. " _Let's do this together partner."_

A war cry came out of Kiba's mouth, as he dashed faster than the eye can see. The ground cracked, as he moved. His speed rivaled Houvdon's. His sword flashed faster than Houvdon's. Every swing, there was an afterimage alone with a blur of the next attack. Fire kept on pouring out of Saber. Every strike, every hit on Rias's defense cracked it bit by bit. _**"FASTER!"**_

His swings became even faster, this time, his whole body left an afterimage. His swings became even harder. His body moved everywhere, striking every part of the defense.

The scenery around them burned. Everything. The trees. The grass. Everything disintegrated to ashes. With every slash of Saber, the slash mark was left in the ground, scarring it forever. The floor was littered with slashes. Issei growled, as he stopped staring at the assault. He admitted Kiba was much better than him in every way except for pervertedness.

Right when Issei was about to join the fight, a blast of dark demonic energy blasted between Kiba and Rias. Kiba felt the change of energy in the air, and moved back in a blur. The blast of demonic energy _disintegrated_ the ground Kiba was once on. The mighty king, was finally here. With noble robes, silver plate shoulder pads with chestplate. Trimmed with gold. A black aura around him. Shoulder length crimson red hair that disgusted Issei, Houvdon, and Kiba.

A bright light flowed in form the sky. Pure white wings and Golden wings descended form the sky. A huge thunderstorm came up above Akumu Castle. High winds knocked everyone back, except for Akumu, who had defensive barriers hastily formed. Snow started to fall mysteriously with rain, hail, and slate. The wind blasted again, cracking the barrier, surprising a few.

And finally, the pitch black wings. With a few pairs of crow wings. Spears of light surrounded them.

"It is an honor to see you guys here. Especially you, _**my king**_ " Houvdon said, mocking the red-haired Satan. **_"_** _I'm sorry to disappoint, but you were **never** **strong enough** to become a **Satan** "_

Sirzechs glared, as the rest of Rias's peerage stepped out. Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Asia, Gasper. The remaining of the Occult Research Club. Grayfia and Sairaorg

Gabriel left her wings unfolded, along with Michael. Dulio folded his wings along with Irina and Griselda.

Azazel lazily left his wings out. Baraqiel and Shemhazai kept their wings pridefully out as well. A dozen lower class Fallen Angels also did the same. One person stood out, as it seemed he did not have wings at all. Tobio, also known as Slash dog.

"Now, may I please ask, what do you _**humbly**_ want from our little group."

Azazel smirked and said something he found from a comic series off the internet. " _ **YOU!"**_

That broke the tense atmosphere. Amilina started to giggle. Than Chaos. Then Katase. Than Vali, Houvdon, and strangely Oscurare started the chuckle. The giggles and chuckles turned to laughs, as Houvdon literally lost his strength and collapsed on the ground, holding his gut. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I need to calm down." Houvdon calmed down after a few breathes, before breaking back into a laugh. Soon the entire field was full of laughing. All of Akumu and Issei. Everyone started strangely at them.

Houvdon finally calmed down first. His face grew serious, as he drew his swords. Slayer in his left hand, and Mainasu in his right hand. Excalibur was now in Kiba's hands, along with Saber. Amilina, Raynare, and Kalawarner formed lightspears all around her. Chaos's dark purple aura flowed out of her. Endless power. Oscurare's pitch black flames, the counterpart of Eriel's flames. Demonic Flames. Katase and Murayama drew their weapons. The former with a nodachi and the latter with a katana. Arthur drew Caliburn, and nearly reached for the non-existent Excalibur Ruler. Issei and Vali formed their Balance Breaker, and Le Fay got on her broom Harry Potter style. Tiamat had her flames flow out of her, and Tannin was the same.

The whole field was silent. Rain was still raining down on them.

Before he started it. He _**charged**_ toward the small elite army of the three factions. _**Alone**_. His charge signaled one person to take off the cover and deflect over. It was time, to reveal everyone in Akumu.

* * *

 ** _About 16 years ago_**

 _A young man with black hair was leaning against a tree that he claimed as my own. His dark purple bangs swayed with the wind as it passed by. His hood was put over his head, hiding his face from the world.  
_

 _"Hi there" A voice said to the right of him.  
_

 _"Hmm?" He opened one eye lazily. The woman that had called him, was quiet beautiful he had to admit. Just like Amilina. She had large breasts, with snow white hair. Her arms were pretty thin along with her wrists._

 _"Who are you?" The woman asked._

 _"It's proper to introduce yourself first before asking another person" the young man said._

 _"It Rossweisse. And you?"_

 _"Rossweisse huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you." She blushed brightly._

 _"My name is known to everyone in the supernatural world like you. It's Houvdon. I am one of the most wanted people in the supernatural" he smiled as he pushed his bangs away from his eyes. Rossweisse thought that he was too handsome for a human, before the words clicked in her mind._

 _Houvdon, the leader of Akumu, the current most powerful terrorist organization. The Lord of Dragons, creator of the Devils and Vampires. Along with being the chosen new wielder of the True Excalibur. With 2 weapons along with the Excalibur. Possibly the most powerful swords of all, surpassing swords such as Durandel and Gram. Slayer and Mainasu.  
_

 _"Nice to meet you Rossweisse."_

* * *

 ** _About 14 years ago  
_**

 _It has been two years since the beautiful snow haired woman and the handsome black haired man met. Houvdon was lying on Rossweisse's lap, snuggling into her legs. She was blushing darkly and was playing with his hair. Houvdon let out a yawn, as he sat up. "Rossweisse. I have been wanting to tell you this." He looked away shyly, which made Rossweisse's eyes widen. He was **never** shy.  
_

 _"Um..." He said akwardly._

 _"Rossweisse, you are a beautiful girl. I love your serious side, along with your shy side. You look so cute when you blush, and you look beautiful in anything. Your fighting style **turns** **me on**. Rossweisse, I love you." He blurted._

 _"Will you stay with me forever?" He asked, his eyes looking at the ground._

 _Her eyes widened, as her blush deepened even more if that was even possible. She felt so **hot**. She felt her mind and heart say "Yes, I will stay with you forever. I love you too." but her body wouldn't move. _

_Houvdon looked back up shyly. It was so cute to Rossweisse._

 _"Houvdon," He stared at her even more._

 _"I will stay with you forever. After all, I love you."_

* * *

 ** _About 13.5 years ago  
_**

 _Houvdon yawned as he awoke to the know familiar ceiling. He was naked, and so was the white haired girl next to him. He smiled as he stroked her hair. Her eyes opened slowly.  
_

 _"Did I wake you?"_

 _"No, it's okay." She said smiling gently. It was as if she was an Angel instead of a Devil._

 _"I never asked, but why did you turn into a Devil?"_

 _Rossweisse frowned. "Well, Odin left me here alone while he went back to Valhalla. So I was alone, and Gremory convinced me to join her peerage. I wasn't thinking correctly, all I wanted was someone to be with."_

 _Houvdon smiled softly. "You have me."_

 _She kissed him briefly, before backing off. "How long could you stay?"_

 _Houvdon frowned as he got off the bed. His signature dark cloak formed on him, but his hood was off. "To be honest, I don't know." He looked back, and said, "As long as you want me to. I'll cook breakfast."_

* * *

 ** _About 10 years ago  
_**

 _Rossweisse fidgeted. "Houvdon, I made my decision. I want to join you in Akumu."  
_

 _Houvdon was surprised. Beyond surprised. "But, it's dangerous. You'll have to be with us all the time, and we are constantly being hunted for. That means you might get killed. And I don't want that to happen to you."_

 _Rossweisse thought about it, and said "Why not I become a full fledged member of Akumu, but I am still in Devil territory? Y'know, like in those movies when I deflect to you guys?"_

 _Houvdon nodded. "Safer than being with us." A huge magical circle appeared. Wait, it wasn't a magic circle. It was...a barrier?_

 _Houvdon looked at it, and said. "Barrier? Simple destruction."_

 _He snapped his fingers, and the barrier shattered. "How did you do that?"_

 _He looked over to the side, and saw one of the people he didn't want to see. Shirone. "Why are you here?"_

 _"Why are **you** here?"_

 _Houvdon glanced at Rossweisse, who looked stoic at Koneko. "Well, I was living here for quiet awhile with Rossweisse. 6 years I believe. This is my home."_

 _Koneko glared. "You aren't supposed to be here. You aren't welcome."_

 _Houvdon opened his hand as magic flowed into it. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to erase your memories of this event. So **goodnight**."_

 _Her eyes rolled into her head, as she collapsed. Houvdon caught her and gently put her down on the couch._

 _"Rossweisse, I have to leave now." Rossweisse looked saddened. "We'll see each other again. And that'll most likely be on the battlefield. When I charge, that is your signal to attack."_

 _He kissed her deeply. This time, his tongue prodded her lips. She opened them slightly, and it went into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled, as they fought for dominance. Eventually, Rossweisse gave up. His tongue explored her mouth gladly before the need of air reached them both._

 _They separated, but there was a string of saliva between their mouths. They looked at each other lovingly, before kissing each other again, this time with no tongue, but just as each lust._

 _They separated once again when the need for air came to them. Houvdon turned around regretfully, and started to walk, but when Rossweisse called his name, he turned around. He got tackled to the wall, and was enveloped in a big hug. "Don't die out there. I'll be waiting for you." She sobbed into the crook of his neck._

 _He nodded slightly, as they finally parted ways. Just before he separated, he heard her shout out the three words that connected them._

 ** _"I LOVE YOU"_**

* * *

 **Present**

All the leaders prepared for the charge of Houvdon, but what they didn't notice was the magic circles and Norse magic that appeared above them.

Elements crashed down on them. Fire, ice, lighting, and water. Wind pushed them to the floor, as they turned around and saw who was there attacking them. It was one of the people they least expected. The most powerful rook of the Underworld. A former Valkyrie. With snow white hair, light blue eyes, and black mixed with white armor.

" _Why are you doing this **Rossweisse**?" _ Sirzechs grunted.

" _Because I was never part of you. I was always a full fledged member of **Akumu** " _Their eyes widened, as once again, the betrayal had happened. This time, a more devastating effect.

" _Why do you always take everyone from the Three Factions? I hate you Houvdon. I **hate** every member of Akumu!"_ Rias screamed at them.

There was no more chance of winning. Rossweisse was their one person that might have helped them win. Slashdog and Bulio both held Longinus, but Vali and Issei countered it now. Everyone else was basically dead meat, since Houvdon would have attacked them instantly, and would have won. But there was still the hope, that they would win through numbers.

" _Surrender! You are **surronded**! You may beat us in terms of skill but many of you can't **deal with more than one at a time!** " _Sirzechs hoped that would cause sense of surrender to get into every member of Akumu's head

Houvdon chuckled. _**"How do you know? We beat you in terms of skill, since we train. We once dealt with Khaos Brigade, and we killed the Old Maou Faction. No, we didn't kill. We massacred them!"**_

They gulped. The Old Maou Faction was more numerous than the small army currently here. But there was still hope, that a miracle would happen.

And it did.

"Brother... **stop** "

The sound of hissing was heard, and snakes started to grow out of the ground. A body was forming, in the shape of a human. A girl in a Gothic Lolita dress was created from the snakes.

Houvdon bared his teeth and growled. His wings started to erupt and shake, before ripping themselves apart and rebuild themselves. The Devil wings were gone. _The only thing in place of Houvdon's 16 Devil wings, were **16 Dragon wings, the color of midnight**_.

 _ **"** Ophis, you can't stop me. **You are too weak!"**_

[She is weak alone, but not weak together with me] A huge rip in space appeared, as a man stepped out. He was obviously a Dragon, with his two giant red scaled wings. His body was covered with red scales, and his eyes. His eyes were brilliant gold. He held up his hands, as his fingernails sharpened into claws.

 _ **"Great Red and Ophis...two enemies that finally work together to defeat me. What an honor."**_

A giant magic seal appeared behind Houvdon. It started to glow, as the World shook violently. Ophis's and Great Red's eyes widened, when they felt the aura. Everything was disintegrating.

Pillars of obsidian rose up from the ground, as the magic seal grew even brighter. The sun burned out, and was replaced by the moon. But even that was burned out, leaving the world in eternal darkness. The magic circle was shaking even more, and even cracked. Seals appeared on the circle as it tried to stop the summon.

 _ **(Brothers and Sister, it's been awhile since we meet.)**_ Everyone's eyes widened. Mostly in fear. The being hadn't even appeared yet, but all of the three faction army was shivering in fear. They felt the aura. They felt the power. Most of Akumu was affected. Houvdon and Oscurare were the only two people not affected by the force of the power that was coming out.

" **Sister, it is time to come out. It is time to show them the might of the Dragon of Apocalypse. Show them the power of _TRIHEXA. SHOW THEM THAT THE 666 SEALS WERE NO MATCH FOR YOUR AND MY MIGHT TOGETHER!"_**

A giant roar, as 7 long necks appeared from the circle. Everyone shivered in fear. Great Red and Ophis looked shocked.

 _ **(Yes, let's show them the power.)**_

 ** _"SHOW EVERYONE THE POWER OF THE 4 STRONGEST BEINGS!"  
_**

 _ **The world exploded.**_

* * *

 **So? How was the chapter? It was good huh? Say yes please :3. Anyway that's it for today. I finished it up quickly didn't I? I'm glad I did. Today is 4/1/16 in my time. So I finished this on April Fools. Anyway, thanks for reading.  
**

 **Think of this as a double update, since I missed out like 3 months before updating the last chapter. Please leave a Favorite, Follow, and a Review please :)**

 **-Houvdon out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. How are y'all? I have a recommendation for a story. It's called Finding Memories, by BrigadeofDoom, a friend of mine. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's a bit short compared to the last couple of chapters, but hopefully, it will do.  
**

* * *

 _Last Time on Awaited Destruction  
_

 _All the leaders prepared for the charge of Houvdon, but what they didn't notice was the magic circles and Norse magic that appeared above them._

 _Elements crashed down on them. Fire, ice, lighting, and water. Wind pushed them to the floor, as they turned around and saw who was there attacking them. It was one of the people they least expected. The most powerful rook of the Underworld. A former Valkyrie. With snow white hair, light blue eyes, and black mixed with white armor._

 _"Why are you doing this_ _ **Rossweisse**_ _?" Sirzechs grunted._

 _"Because I was never part of you. I was always a full fledged member of_ _ **Akumu**_ _" Their eyes widened, as once again, the betrayal had happened. This time, a more devastating effect._

 _"Why do you always take everyone from the Three Factions? I hate you Houvdon. I_ _ **hate**_ _every member of Akumu!" Rias screamed at them._

 _There was no more chance of winning. Rossweisse was their one person that might have helped them win. Slashdog and Bulio both held Longinus, but Vali and Issei countered it now. Everyone else was basically dead meat, since Houvdon would have attacked them instantly, and would have won. But there was still the hope, that they would win through numbers._

 _"Surrender! You are_ _ **surronded**_ _! You may beat us in terms of skill but many of you can't_ _ **deal with more than one at a time!**_ _" Sirzechs hoped that would cause sense of surrender to get into every member of Akumu's head_

 _Houvdon chuckled._ _ **"How do you know? We beat you in terms of skill, since we train. We once dealt with Khaos Brigade, and we killed the Old Maou Faction. No, we didn't kill. We massacred them!"**_

 _They gulped. The Old Maou Faction was more numerous than the small army currently here. But there was still hope, that a miracle would happen._

 _And it did._

 _"Brother..._ _ **stop**_ _"_

 _The sound of hissing was heard, and snakes started to grow out of the ground. A body was forming, in the shape of a human. A girl in a Gothic Lolita dress was created from the snakes._

 _Houvdon bared his teeth and growled. His wings started to erupt and shake, before ripping themselves apart and rebuild themselves. The Devil wings were gone. The only thing in place of Houvdon's 16 Devil wings, were_ _ **16 Dragon wings, the color of midnight**_ _._

 _ **"**_ _Ophis, you can't stop me._ _ **You are too weak!"**_

 _[She is weak alone, but not weak together with me] A huge rip in space appeared, as a man stepped out. He was obviously a Dragon, with his two giant red scaled wings. His body was covered with red scales, and his eyes. His eyes were brilliant gold. He held up his hands, as his fingernails sharpened into claws._

 _ **"Great Red and Ophis...two enemies that finally work together to defeat me. What an honor."**_

 _A giant magic seal appeared behind Houvdon. It started to glow, as the World shook violently. Ophis's and Great Red's eyes widened, when they felt the aura. Everything was disintegrating._

 _Pillars of obsidian rose up from the ground, as the magic seal grew even brighter. The sun burned out, and was replaced by the moon. But even that was burned out, leaving the world in eternal darkness. The magic circle was shaking even more, and even cracked. Seals appeared on the circle as it tried to stop the summon._

 _ **(Brothers and Sister, it's been awhile since we meet.)**_ _Everyone's eyes widened. Mostly in fear. The being hadn't even appeared yet, but all of the three faction army was shivering in fear. They felt the aura. They felt the power. Most of Akumu was affected. Houvdon and Oscurare were the only two people not affected by the force of the power that was coming out._

 _"_ _ **Sister, it is time to come out. It is time to show them the might of the Dragon of Apocalypse. Show them the power of TRIHEXA. SHOW THEM THAT THE 666 SEALS WERE NO MATCH FOR YOUR AND MY MIGHT TOGETHER!"**_

 _A giant roar, as 7 long necks appeared from the circle. Everyone shivered in fear. Great Red and Ophis looked shocked._

 _ **(Yes, let's show them the power.)**_

 _ **"SHOW EVERYONE THE POWER OF THE 4 STRONGEST BEINGS!"**_

 _ **The world exploded.**_

* * *

 **Present**

 _I remember when I was first born. I was born from the nothingness of the **Dimension Gap.** I was made to destroy. I was born to destroy whole worlds. I was born to fight and kill Great Red, my own brother. Ophis was meant to fight Houvdon. They were the opposite of each other, meant to destroy each other. But I heard in my prison that Ophis had actually asked Houvdon for help.  
_

 _He, of course, helped his sister. Family always came first to him. But I assumed wrong. Either way, they had spent a few years working together in peace. I even met Houvdon personally one time when he slept. In his subconsciousness. I had heard that he wanted to protect his family, protect everyone he loved and recognized as his sibling. That was his dream._

 _It is different now. **He** changed. Of all people, he changed the most. He no longer got along with his siblings except for me. He used to be a loving family member, but now...he was a killing machine. **He** used to feel emotions and love, but he changed. He no longer felt it. He only felt guilt, pain, grief, bloodlust, and worst of all, loneliness. He used to be so happy. Now, he thinks he was alone. _

_I didn't resent God. He was after all, doing it for the good of his people. But now, I hate him. **He** was changed because of God. This may be, the last time we see either one of us. I have to help him before he or I disappear, and never be reborn. But rather, stay in the afterlife, apart, or together._

 _I wish for him to be happy, in both the land of living, purgatory, or the afterlife. He deserved it. For all he has done. I bless him, for I believe in him. I just wish...that before he gets changed forever, to feel some happiness and love. This was, the final chance, since it was only a matter of time before either of us died. This was the final chance, since it was a matter of time before they recreate all 666 seals and reseal me into that prison that expect me to call home._

 _My final wish, was to have him feel love and happiness._

* * *

A huge body came out of the circle. It continued going out, making everyone fear what was coming out. It was already larger than Great Red, but it was still getting its body out of the magic circle. After a few minutes, the body had already painfully came out, somehow fitting in the world. But, the tail...it barely started to come out.

All seven head's eyes opened, and it glowed a dark purple. _**(This world...this is the human realm is it not?)**_

" _Yes...this is the world we will destroy. The world that will **fall**."  
_

 _ **(Hm? Brother, you changed)**_

Houvdon extended his 16 Dragon wings farther, making them go over a 20-foot wing span. Power exploded out of him. **" _This is probably not the time to ask."_**

 ** _(Is it not the time to reconnect with my brother? After all, we spent who knows how many years apart)_**

Oscurare charged toward the small army of the Three Factions. This surprised everyone. The midnight Dragon, running to his death. Ophis tried to stop him and shot a large power, but Houvdon batted it away with Slayer. " _Don't harm my **son."**_ This surprised everyone that didn't know.

Sirzechs laughed. " _Who did you get the child from? Some **whore** like **Amilina**."_ Houvdon's eyes widened. He glared, before his Dragon wings extended even more, making them look more daunting. The wings grew dark purple scales, as did Houvdon's body. He still stayed in his human form, but his Dragonic traits became more noticeable. His canines become sharp, scales grew on his body slightly.

 _"You **insult** Tiamat?"_

Oscurare was the most affected of all. The Dragon's eyes widened, as he glared at Sirzechs. " _Don't you **ever** insult my 't ever call her a whore, you pathetic being. You count so much on your heritage, you count so much on the power you gained from your ancestors. You don't know **true** **power** that is gained." _ His wings grew larger, as his Dragon form came out. His canines became much more sharp. His body grew larger, as black scales shined on his body. His eyes turned into slits. His eyes turned pure black. " _Why do you think Dragons are always the **top** of the food chain. Why do you think we are always targeted by you. By **everyone**."_

" _ **Because you fear us."**_

 _"You hope to be at the top. All races hope. None of you have a chance. Dragons are always at the top. **Who** **are the top beings? Great Red, Ophis, Trihexa, and Houvdon. All four of the strongest, all Dragons."**  
_

 _"Next to Dragons, immortal Gods like Hades and Shiva. And other Gods. None of the top beings are Devils. Only two Angels deserve to be at the top. **God and Amilina."**  
_

Power flowed out of Oscurare. Powerful aura, like those of Gods. Michael narrowed his eyes. "And what do you know about being powerful?"

 _"I am the **son** of **Houvdon** and **Tiamat**. But I don't **brag** like others like Rias. And I won't."  
_

Sirzechs glared at Oscurare. " _Then that speech you gave, you also count on your regeneration, and other powers."_

 ** _"I DON'T EVEN USE SOME OF THEM. I DON'T RELY ON MY REGENERATION LIKE A CERTAIN PHENEX CLAN."_**

 _"I plan on fighting Gods. I plan on learning from my mistakes. I plan on using my trained powers. **I plan on fighting alone. I PLAN ON GAINING POWER."**_

 _"And most of all, I plan on living a peaceful life after this war. After all of this is over."_ Oscurare's body grew larger. His fingernails sharpened, transforming into claws. His scales hardened, and turned into actual armor. Fire blew out of his mouth. His height rose over most people.

He howled to the sky. The rain had started. Lighting flashed across the sky. Wind crashed into the three Faction army. Some of them couldn't resist it and flew backwards, such as Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Baraqiel. Others stayed in place. Ophis and Great Red stared expressionless at the Dragon that recently transformed.

Trihexa's power was not noticed anymore, but Oscurare's appearance. His eyes glared at the three Factions.

Houvdon stepped forward. " _Oscurare, Trihexa and my fight are with Ophis and Great Red. Yours is with the **bugs**. Fight them with the rest of Akumu. My sister and I will deal with the **strongest beings**."_

Oscurare nodded, and backed off, if he even could.

The obsidian pillars were still standing. More pillars came up from the group, but this time, made of quartz. Signifying light and dark. It was hard to tell which side represented which.

Power flowed out of Houvdon. Mist lazily surrounded him. It circled around him, making his body hard to focus on. His swords glowed. Fire surronded Slayer, as dark mist surrounded Mainasu.

 _ **(How long I have waited to feel your power again Brother.)**_

" _You will feel it a lot, sister."  
_

Houvdon charged. His body was a blur. His swords connected with Ophis's shield, before the other connected with Great Red's arm. He expertly maneuvered his swords, attacking both at once. His swords were merely flashes of white and black light. Strikes after strikes rained down on the two of them. Great Red was actually surprised at the power and speed behind his attacks. Ophis stayed stoic, as always. Houvdon eventually jumped back from Great Red, and started to go against Ophis, as Trihexa engaged Great Red. She had transformed to her human form. Purple, reddish hair. Her breasts were around Amilina's size, meaning huge. Her clothing was quiet unfit for fighting. A spaghetti strap red dress. It actually fit her.

Trihexa was merely dodging Great Red's punches and kicks, not even trying yet. " _How?"_ Great Red whispered. " _How did you get so strong?"_

 ** _(I didn't get strong. YOU just got weak)  
_**

Great Red's eyes widened as the Trihexa he just stabbed through the stomach with his fist was an afterimage. " _Tsk, as fast as Houvdon."_

 ** _(He is probably the second fast being living. The first, is an extremely young blondie. His name is Yuuto Kiba, you should know him.)_**

Trihexa drew a two-handed claymore out of nowhere. She swung it horizontally, as Great Red ducked, but that was a mistake. She immediately swung downwards faster than he could dodge. The only thing Great Red can do was to block it with his arm. Pain exploded in his mind. He stumbled back, as Trihexa stared at him.

 _ **(What happened brother? You got a booboo?)**_

" _Switch"_

Trihexa jumped back and engaged Ophis, as Houvdon went against Great Red. Stabs and slashes were left on the floor where Ophis was standing. Houvdon readied his swords, but said. " _Sorry it came to this Great Red. But we have to do this."_

 ** _"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO? COME BACK WITH US."_**

 _"I can't. It started. **It** started which meant this was destined to happen. But, Great Red, remember what happens." _Houvdon charged forward, his swords making sparks and a large clank sound as it hit Great Red's barrier.

" ** _You'll always be my brother._** "

Houvdon swung his sword, making Great Red grunt.

Houvdon, there is something I should tell you

'What is it Slayer?'

Well, this sword is going to break soon.

Houvdon's eyes widened, as he disengaged from Great Red. He stepped back, staring at Great Red

'How?'

Well, your overwhelming power is destroying it from the inside. Along with that, you use it too much in powerful battles, further weakening it.

'Would you disappear if it broke?'

No. I will always be with you. Just keep a shard of the sword if it breaks.

'Okay, Slayer.'

He charged forward once again, this time with Mainasu stabbing forward. Great Red narrowed his eyes. He dodged it, and swung his fist at Houvdon. His instincts told him to block it with anything, and he did. He one he blocked it with, was extremely vulnerable. Slayer. He blocked Great Red's fist with Slayer. The sword was beyond it limit, and when it connected with Great Red's fist, it shattered. Houvdon's eyes widened, completely forgetting what Slayer had told him.

The shards of dragon scale flew over the battlefield, being taken by the wind. He grabbed a handful of it, to conserve Slayer. After all, it was one of his prized swords.

Great Red's eyes widened. " _I didn't mean to."_

 _"It's fine, some things aren't replaceable, but thing happen. **You just have to let it go.** "_

Houvdon drew his final sword. The sword, that was kept hidden from the world. The sword he never used. The only swords he used were holy, demonic, holy demonic, Slayer, Mainasu, and Excalibur. But _never_ his final and fourth personal sword. It was pure white, as if it was made of ice. The middle of the flat of the blade was pure blade. The hilt was heavily elegant. Made of sapphires and quartz. It resembled a claymore, with it's recognizable crossed hilt.

" _This is my final sword."_ Houvdon said. " _It was a good sword, never complained when I didn't use it. But now...I will use it. It was meant as a support weapon, but since I was always fighting alone, I never used it."_

Ice covered the ground. Great Red dug his feet into the ice, preventing him from slipping. Houvdon charged forward, making Great Red go on the defensive. The sword was swung at perhaps the most sacred spot of all males. Houvdon did this on purpose, as Great Red blocked the sword to prevent his male pride from being cut off.

Houvdon jumped backwards, using his momentum to propel himself.

And then, the sword proved **why** it was meant as support. It did one of the thing nobody had expected. The blue part of the sword glowed, before doing what nobody expected. After all, Houvdon was full of surprises. He always hid some of his abilities and equipment from people. No matter what. It was important to have a trump card for the battle.

 **{Divide}** Houvdon's sword called out.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. This is not the end. You can tell. BrigadeofDoom and I will alternate updates, with me starting off first. this is so you can get almost never ending content/updates. Please forgive me, but the later chapters will kind of be late, since Spring Break has recently ended. This is my last chapter before it goes back to regular, slow, boring updates.  
**

 **Also, please read my new story, DxD: White Reaper and her Dark Storm. I recently started it, but it will be slower updates compared to Awaited Destruction. I think I'll call DxD: White Reaper and her Dark Storm: WRAHDS. It's much shorter also. WRAHDS features Bennia, since she is almost never used, Issei with Telos Karma, and Houvdon with a Sacred Gear and a hybrid. I won't reveal which Sacred Gear and what two races Houvdon is, but maybe it will be foreshadowed? Who knows? Oh, and WRAHDS is probably going to replace Death's Shadow, sorry. I might abandon it since it's waay to random, and OP. So, I made Houvdon less OP in WRHADS.**

 **Anyway, getting away from a different story, hope you enjoyed. I finally revealed the final sword Houvdon has, since some of you have been asking what was the fourth sword Houvdon has. So yeah, hope you enjoyed.**

 **R &R, read a book, watch a movie, eat some food, drink lots of water, share with your friends, and wait till June 5th. My updates will be sped up from June 5th to near the end of August since it's summer vacation then. *double thumbs up and big smile***

 **Anyway (once again), thanks for reading, peace!**

 **-Houvdon out**


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

**I have to say that I think I uploaded too much over spring break, so please read the last two chapters, and then this one, so that you make sure you didn't miss anything. Also, the only ones I'm going to focus on at all during the next couple of battles are Houvdon vs. Great Red. I don't really have a reason, so please forgive me senpai~!  
**

 **Also, I would like to address a Guest Review. Of course, it was like an insult with no real insult behind it. He doesn't even have the guts to even create an account and insult stories, but instead have his Guest name as Rias Hater. All that guest did?  
**

 **I'll copy and paste here. "OC shit"**

 **I mean really? Nothing to support it? And on the first chapter as well? I mean...really? I would have been okay if he had something like "OC is horrible and shit, because he is too op, he has no romance at all with his harem, and too random" Simple right? But nooo. He typed 7 characters, including that , I might remove that review.  
**

 **Anyway...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 _There will come a time in your life when you lose something that matters to you. You'll fight for it and you won't win. But what really matters isn't the war you're waging, it's that you don't lose the person you are in the midst of the battle_

* * *

 _Last Time on Awaited Destruction_

 _He charged forward once again, this time with Mainasu stabbing forward. Great Red narrowed his eyes. He dodged it, and swung his fist at Houvdon. His instincts told him to block it with anything, and he did. He one he blocked it with, was extremely vulnerable. Slayer. He blocked Great Red's fist with Slayer. The sword was beyond it limit, and when it connected with Great Red's fist, it shattered. Houvdon's eyes widened, completely forgetting what Slayer had told him._

 _The shards of dragon scale flew over the battlefield, being taken by the wind. He grabbed a handful of it, to conserve Slayer. After all, it was one of his prized swords._

 _Great Red's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to."_

 _"It's fine, some things aren't replaceable, but thing happen. **You just have to let it go.** "_

 _Houvdon drew his final sword. The sword, that was kept hidden from the world. The sword he never used. The only swords he used were holy, demonic, holy demonic, Slayer, Mainasu, and Excalibur. But never his final and fourth personal sword. It was pure white, as if it was made of ice. The middle of the flat of the blade was pure blade. The hilt was heavily elegant. Made of sapphires and quartz. It resembled a claymore, with it's recognizable crossed hilt._

 _"This is my final sword." Houvdon said. "It was a good sword, never complained when I didn't use it. But now...I will use it. It was meant as a support weapon, but since I w_

 _Ice covered the ground. Great Red dug his feet into the ice, preventing him from slipping. Houvdon charged forward, making Great Red go on the defensive. The sword was swung at perhaps the most sacred spot of all males. Houvdon did this on purpose, as Great Red blocked the sword to prevent his male pride from being cut off._

 _Houvdon jumped backwards, using his momentum to propel himself._

 _And then, the sword proved **why** it was meant as support. It did one of the thing nobody had expected. The blue part of the sword glowed, before doing what nobody expected. After all, Houvdon was full of surprises. He always hid some of his abilities and equipment from people. No matter what. It was important to have a trump card for the battle._

 _ **{Divide}** Houvdon's sword called out._

* * *

 _I always wanted to help my brothers and sisters. But sometimes it gets out of hand. Same with helping your race. Especially with a Dragon King challenging you, when he isn't strong enough to stand up to a Heavenly Dragon yet, or a Dragon God. Or a Dragon Lord._

 _It was hard enough to keep Ophis with me, especially since she said I was too **loud** and **noisy**. She went to Houvdon to help her, which he of course, agreed to. Back then, he was a kind person. He kept his family above himself. Now... he changed, he was always focused on fighting. It was never family. It was all fight, fight fight, kill, kill, kill, sink in my sorrows. No...it was about anything but his family and loves. It was anything but caring and love._

 _He no longer cared. All I want him to do is be happy once again. It's been awhile since I've seen a true and genuine smile. After all, he is always **losing** control and **himself** whenever fighting. I hate to admit, one of us will die. Houvdon mentioned it. Only one will emerge from the battle alive, since Dragons fight to the death. There is no changing that fact. Even if we did change that fact, Houvdon would want to die. I can feel his emotions. He was saddened, he was empty, he was bitter, he was hollow. He was nothing more than a killing machine. The Houvdon we see childish and friendly was now a mask. It was no longer real. He can no longer feel love. He can no longer care. It was all set into that killing state of mind.  
_

 _There was no fact that our battle will kill lots. After all, we Dragons tend to get disruptive with the world around them after fighting. We'll cause even more damage. So, we have to kill one another before everything get bloody. We both know that. It is the only way to prevent more from dying. He was already dying, getting ripped apart from sadness in the inside. It was affecting his skill in fighting._

 _The only thing I wish before either one of us will die, is to allow Houvdon to feel emotion. His nicknames, Red-chan, and others, were all fake. He actually did nothing wrong, it was **that** that made everything worse. _

**_It_** _made a death sentence for all most involved. There were many involved, and most will die at the end. **Most**. It was that small percent chance of living that made Houvdon fight on. _

_He will feel pain. He will feel love. He will feel happiness. It just took some time. It'll take some adjustment. It'll take some beating. But it will get into that downed and depressed mind of his. It always does. Oh well, just hope that he will be able to get with my final wish. Let's hope, that if he makes it out alive, he will honor my wishes. The legendary Great Red wishes.  
_

* * *

Great Red's eyes widened greatly. Well, you get it? Great Red, greatly? No? Anyway...

Houvdon's smirk turned Devilish. "That's why I kept it hidden. It has the power of the Vanishing Dragon. Along with that, it's _made_ from his body as well."

 **{Divide}** "Ara, let's get to the main fight, _Red- **chan**_." Houvdon blasted across the battlefield, his swords flashing. A mixture of white and black flashes and blurs. Houvdon's eyes widened, while his pupils grew small dangerously. He let out a blood chilling roar. Trihexa took a quick glance at him, her face showing her displeasure.

He was losing himself. He was losing who he was. He was losing his emotions. He was _venting_ his bloodlust. His swords flashed, as power from the swords exploded off of Great Red's defense barriers and arm. Houvdon swung down, Great Red blocking it. Houvdon used the force and momentum of the still moving sword to volley over Great Red.

He quickly turned, getting a kick in the face, cracking a few teeth and a nose. Great Red snapped his nose back in place, and spit out blood and saliva. A loud sound of metal being scrapped against leather was heard. Great Red stared in confusion as Houvdon sheathed Mainasu.

"I hadn't used a single sword in a while, only duel wielding." Houvdon smiled insanely. "So why not test it now. _If you can't defeat my weaker point, **you don't deserve to be the fixed strongest being."**_

He tossed his scabbard away, leaving him alone with his cloak, unrevealed armor, and his unnamed dividing sword. Great Red narrowed his eyes. He opened up his palm, and a gleaming red sword flashed in his hand. It was glowing red, with fire being able to be faintly seen around it. The sword flashed again, as an insane amount of fire erupted from the hilt.

Great Red charged, fire exploding over the battlefield. The final sources of nature were disintegrated into ashes. Houvdon clucked his tongue as he brought his sword up. Metal clanged against Dragon scale.

 **{Divide Divide Divide}** Great Red's eyes widened as he had forgotten about it. He felt his power starting to drain ever so slowly. His sword was getting affected more. It had started to get dull from the divides.

" ** _Ara Red-chan, you'll need a new sword soon."_**

He growled, as he created another one. "I'll be fine." He started to charge forward once again

" ** _I can always order on Amazon or Ebay if you want a new sword. You want me to?"_**

Great Red stopped. He actually stopped his charge. " _Amazon? Ebay? What are those?"_

Houvdon's eyes widened, as his bloodlust actually stopped for a few moments. His battle maniac side faltered, as his humorous side came up.

"You? Seriously. You don't know about Amazon? Where do you buy your stuff?" Houvdon thought for a moment. "Ah, wait. You don't buy stuff, you create them. Ah well, that's too bad."

His bloodlust came back full force as killing intent filled the area. " _Let's get back."_

Great Red and Houvdon acted as if the conversation had never happened. Their swords engaged, as sparks flew across their vision. Houvdon's eyes started to squint, with all the flashes making his eyes sight get blurry.

Explosions rang out. Screams were heard. Flashes of light everywhere. Blood splattered all over the cold, hard ground. A huge serpent of fire sped at Houvdon. He sliced his sword through it.

It exploded, blasting him backwards. Great Red charged after him. Their swords engaged once again. Sparks flew once again. Houvdon's eyes had started to lose their sight. He was seeing black dots dancing across his vision. He can barely see. His eyes were starting to die.

He charged forward, pushing Great Red off of his sword. He slashed across the chest, catching Great Red at the side of his ribs.

 **{Divide}** Great Red's power was really starting to run out and drain. Houvdon was still gaining power, without having to waste it.

Both of them were glaring now. But, Houvdon's concentration was broken, by a scream that echoed throughout the night sky. It felt as if the scream had shattered the heavens themselves. But it was not the scream, but rather, who screamed. He was the one that shattered and broke the heavens. Wait... not he...but **_she_**.

She fell from the sky, her weapons dispersing into nothingness. Her wings flashed a brilliant white, before going back to its original color. When Houvdon found out who, he widened his eyes. After all, he knew her the most.

* * *

 _'I'm sorry if I lose myself. I know I am. There is no way of changing it. It's my nature. It's my life. For_ **eternity** ' Houvdon thought, bitterly. _'There's no way of getting happiness. I admit, after all I had done, I don't deserve love. In fact, I don't deserve life. I disrupted the bridge between Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Youkai, Norse, and many more. There's no way of being forgiven after destroying so many races and religions. I'm sorry Amilina, Rossweisse, Mainasu, Slayer. I'm sorry, Kuroka, Tiamat, Oscurare. I'm sorry Chaos, Tannin. I'm sorry Vali, Kiba, Raynare, Kalawarner. I'm sorry, Trihexa. I'm sorry, Yasaka, Kunou. And most of all, I'm sorry, **God**.' _

* * *

_Don't lose who you are. Even if you do, I'll love you. Forever._

 _Whoever you are, you don't seem like a bad guy. No matter what happens, you'll always be an okay dude._

 _Don't you ever die on me. Don't you ever change._

 _You may be a battle maniac, but you are still a good and loving guy._

 _You may have a complete mood swing, which is creepy, but, I still love you._

 _You may be one of the strongest beings and focus on battles, but you won't be any less loving._

* * *

As, the Never Falling Angel, had finally fallen. By the hand of her own sister, **_Gabriel_**. This time, for eternity. With no chance of getting back up again. _  
_

Amilina, had finally fallen. For the rest of her life. Which was gone. She was _dead_. **Dead.**

* * *

 _I love you Houvdon. I really do. When I first met you, I was entranced. Even at the battlefield. We met as enemies, but we didn't care. We both saw each other, we both fell in love. There was no separating us.  
_

 _We fled the Great War. We fell in love. We even had our own child. Oscura. Oscurare was named after his black skin and eyes. Oscura was the same._

 _She did not last long._

 _She was killed by Devils, of course. It was when we were both away, and Oscura was home alone. She said she was old enough to take care of herself. She was killed that day. She died at the age of 16. So young...she had many years ahead of her, as being a Angel and Dragon hybrid._

 _And the Devils did not care. They just wanted to get rid of a threat. Selfish. We both hid our disgust of Devils. They only care about themselves and politics. "Doing it for the right and happiness of others." How is killing, an innocent child, making anyone happy but those foolish old Devil elders stuck like glue to the old traditions. "Devils have changed from the old ways." Rias had said._

 _Devils have never changed. Rias should have married Raiser. Houvdon should not have helped. If she had married Raiser, they would both not appear at all, as Raiser would keep her trapped in the Phenex mansion, castle, whatever as a trophy, sex toy, and others. She would have not been seen again._

 _So many people have wanted to marry her, making her think she can choose. She is too spoiled. She cannot have what she wants all the time. Sirzechs had always spoiled her, thinking that she would learn more when she was older. What a buttload of shit._

 _It would just make her expect more from people. The same dotting as the " **Satan** ". He had never deserved the name of Lucifer, not Satan. Only one person deserved it. Houvdon. He was the most powerful of all. He cared about his comrades, family, followers, but now...I admit, he was not very caring and loving anymore. He had always been focused, on that fighting state of mind he is in. The prophecy... it had changed him_

 _He was trying to force it to come to life, to force it to hurry, to speed it up._

 _Unfortunately, he made it worse. He **knows** he made it worse. That was what made everything go wrong. His plans sped up, meaning everything was less organized. Everyone was less trained._

 _But I cannot change things anymore. I am dead. Well, I died a few moments ago. Hopefully, God hears this, and sends it to Houvdon. I want him to know, that I love him. I love him forever. And death, cannot let us part._

* * *

Houvdon sped toward her falling body. He caught her. Her blood was in the middle of her chest. He felt it, and his eyes widened. His body stopped. His mind stopped.

 _Her heart did not beat._

Her heart...was lifeless. She was dead. **Dead**. D _ead. **Dead**_. That word repeated in his mind, but he refused to believe it. He did.

The proof was in front of him, but he refused to believe it.

He was angry. He was sad. He was depressed. He was lonely. He was despaired. He desired her again. Her missed her already.

There was no way to help her. There was no way. She was dead. It repeated in his mind once again. But he refused to believe it.

Sirzechs looked over, and saw...he was not focused. That meant...he can be killed. Sirzechs abandoned his fight against Oscurare, and sped toward Houvdon. A shout of shock rang out, as Sirzechs was already behind him. A hand, covered in Power of Destruction flew straight through Houvdon's heart. His hand flew through the other side. Houvdon's heart was beating, in his hand...so easy to crush. And crush it he did.

 **He _crushed the heart of the Lord of Dragons._**

The heart burst in Sirzech's hand. Blood splattered over the floor and his hand. The blood, was grey. Sirzechs said, " _Filthy, just like you, no matter what way you look at it."_

Houvdon did not care. He didn't care he was going to die. Nothing mattered to him. _Nothing._

Vali flew in, abandoning his fight. Everyone abandoned their fight. They all did, to see Houvdon's death.

Vali grabbed Sirzechs, and threw him off of Houvdon. His arm was covered in blood.

Vali caught Houvdon as he tilted forward. "How? How did you get stabbed by an arm? Especially a thin and weak arm such as his?"

"Nothing...matters anymore. She's dead. I'm dead. You don't understand..." Houvdon's voice cracked. His blood was flowing down to his stomach. None of it was anywhere else. "Nothing matters. If she died, than I would die. I am weak...Vali."

" **YOu AREn'T WeAK!** " Vali screamed at him, his voice distorted and cracking. **"YoU ArE thE StroNGesT LeAdeR of AlL!"**

"No...I'm weak without her."Houvdon reached out with his hand. Vali grasped his hand weakly. "Please, tell me... **promise** me... that you'll take care of the girls in my place? Take care of them... Take care of everyone."

" **I will..."**

"Tiamat, Tannin, Chaos, Kiba, Issei, Kur-*cough*-oka, Chaos, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Kunou, Oscurare, Mainasu..." Houvdon smiled weakly. "And...take this..." Houvdon released the shards of what looked like metal into Vali's hands. "It's the remains of Slayer... my swords won't obey you at first, but...my connection...my will to them will reach them. Have either you, or Kiba wield them. They are the most precious of all."

" **I will... don't die...please!** " Vali begged, for the first time.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't grant your dreams..." Houvdon frowned sadly, "Hopefully, I'll meet you...in the next life... After all, you were a good friend. A good _brother_."

" **Don't leave... Please!"** Vali sobbed.

" _I'll be leaving now_." His voice grew weak. " _Remember what you promised me."_

" **I will honor it...I will follow it. But...you don't have to leave! Stay with us!"** Vali had finally known, what it was like to lose a family member, a brother, a sibling. They were not family in blood, but rather, in everything else.

" _You'll be strong, **I missed up everything. Stay strong. I'll be proud of you. And...tell them to stop the war**_ " Houvdon separated his hand, and when he reached out to pat Vali on the back, his hand stopped, and fell limp. It fell...

Houvdon was dead. The leader...was dead... So was 1 one of the sub-leaders. But not Vali. Houvdon had prepared him, in case he or Amilina died, but now...he couldn't remember what he told him. He was too overcome with grief, sadness... It started... Vali lost control.

He finally lost control of his mind.

 **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

 **I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"**

 **I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy**

 **And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!**

And so, dead body count rose by one, since everyone else had retreated. As the final Lucifer, had died, so had the bloodline of the Lucifers.

* * *

 **Hi guys... PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR MAKING THEM DIE!  
**

 **I just had to. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Please don't yell at me about this story being too short.**

 **Anyway, there's nothing to address in this author note. Bye guys, ill work on the epilogue right after this.**

 **-Houvdon out, sadly.**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Enjoy. After this story, is WRHDS as my main priority.  
**

* * *

 **The three creators will end all  
**

Houvdon, Ophis, and Sirzechs had ended all. Houvdon was the one that ended the war, Ophis was the one that ended the Khoas Brigade, while Sirzechs was the one that ended the life of Houvdon.

 **At 17, the world will fall**

The world had fallen 17 years after the Peace Treaty. It had fallen into disorder and chaos, before turning into a new government.

 **Red and White will together end**

White had died, ended the Lucifer bloodline, while Red had presumably died, or rather MIA. Issei was no where to be found, and Vali's corpse was in the middle of red and pink roses.

 **Infinite and Dream will together bend**

Ophis and Great Red had worked together, fought together, and even spent time together. They did it, to defeat Houvdon.

 **Judgement will be dealt to all**

The judgement of life or death was given to the people surviving. Only a few were killed.

 **The guilty will be left to crawl**

Rias was killed. She was guilty of killing an innocent human for her own personal gain. Houvdon was guilty of destroying the bridge of many races and religions. Also killed. Amilina, guilty of betraying her race. All three were left to crawl in Purgatory for 18 years.

* * *

 **1 Day after the death of Houvdon and Amilina**

White roses. They symbolize marriage and new beginnings. Yellow roses. They symbolize friendship and joy. Houvdon and Amilina were laid on the garden of these two roses. They were meant for them to find joy in the afterlife, along with a new beginning.

Red roses. They symbolized love and romance. Pink roses. They symbolized love and appreciation. Vali's corpse was laid onto a field of these roses. They were meant to give him something he never had. Love.

People came by to honor their deaths. Akumu came especially. They came every year, to quietly "celebrate" their deaths. But occasionally, some people like Koneko came to honor them. They were after all, the main reason why the Underworld was changed. They regrouped under a new government. New powers rose and fell.

* * *

 **1 years later  
**

Koneko was able to master her Senjutsu, and became one of the most influential people in the Devil society. She had become the strongest, and only Rook of Rias Gremory.

Akeno. She had not been able to surpass Grayfia just yet, but will be able to overcome her in time. Grayfia said it herself. Akeno will surpass Grayfia.

Many other powers rose. The Satan remained the same, except that Sirzechs was defeated by Sairaorg Bael, becoming the new Lucifer. Sirzechs was now back to a Gremory, but was the new head. Rias still had not married. No...she couldn't be married. She was killed in the battle, stabbed by Amilina's lightspears.

Some things were celebrated. But it was muted, with the thought of the deaths in the fight. The Underworld was silent, celebrating the victory. The only two killed in the fight in Akumu were Houvdon and Amilina. That was what the celebration was about. However, the Devils thought that the death of the Crimson Princess was much worse to them than the deaths of two leaders in Akumu.

The Gremory peerage was split apart, in different peerages. No matter which peerage, they were still highly respected for being in the war.

Things happened, as the start of a new generation appeared.

* * *

 **17 years later  
**

Kids screamed happily, as they ran around the school. The school that Sona made. Kiba was seated on the bench. He had his swords with him. He had went back to the Devils, with no where to go. Akumu had broken apart, as their three leaders were gone. Many disappeared, but few were still in known parts of the world. Kiba was one of the few. He was punished, he was thought as a spy, until a letter, a letter with the signature and blood of Houvdon had arrived. It had been written, as if he had known he would've died. It made Kiba's heart crack, and ache.

It had said, that if this paper was being read, it would mean Houvdon was killed. It would stop any punishments for all of Akumu, since they were lost. They had nowhere to go. So, Sirzechs had spared him, and remade him a knight. A knight in the peerage of Serefall Leviathan.

He had went back to the battlefield after everyone was gone. He had finally seen the destruction of that one event. He had seen, Houvdon, Amilina, and Vali's bodies. However...there was something clutched in Vali's dead hand. It was the shards of Slayer.

Kiba had remade it, along with retrieving Mainasu and Houvdon's Dividing sword. He didn't know what to call it. So he left it without a name, simply referring to it as "The Last Sword". He had trained more in dual wielding. He had to, in order to use two of Houvdon's swords at a time. He normally used Saber and Excalibur at the same time, but sometimes, he did Dividing sword and Mainasu. Or Excalibur and Slayer. And more other combo of swords.

Kiba focused on the scene in front of him.

Kids looked at him, with a hint of recognition in their eyes. The kids ran up to him. The new generation...so lively, unlike the last. The last was gloomy, full of violence, death. The new was happy.

"Are you Kiba Yuuto? A former member of Akumu? The knight of Levithan-sama?"

Kiba nodded wordlessly, cringing at the name "Akumu". The kids didn't notice, nor would they care. They had no idea what that single word meant to him.

"Can you show us some of your sword moves?" One of the kids asked.

Kiba was still silent, thinking of the memories of Akumu, but nodded anyway. He stood up, the kids backing up, giving him room of about 10 meters. They circled him, as Kiba drew his chosen two blades. Excalibur and The Last Sword. He held both in front of him, in a X. He imagined an imaginary person in front of him. He charged. His swords flashed, as he fought the air. Blurs of white and black flew through the air, faster than the eye can see. Afterimages of his swords were left in the air, leaving the kids in awe.

Kiba was fighting an imaginary opponent to his heart's content. With a heart full of sadness.

 _He was dead on the inside._

 ** _But, he appeared alive for the sake of the new generation._**

* * *

There were only a few left on earth. Left in known places. The others were gone. Oscurare and Katase were currently at Kuoh, living with their daughter. It was sad, as Murayama had died from natural causes. There were only three more known to be alive. Tiamat, Rossweisse, and Kuroka. All three were broken. They were all saddened, with no life left. They barely spoke, as they had no will. They only ate and drank enough for the day.

Oscurare and Katase were meanwhile, in a pretty peaceful life. Nobody was disturbing them. But the house they bought and owned, was the old Hyoudou residence. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were currently in unknown places. They were probably beyond despair. Their son had never come back.

Oscurare and Katase had thought of all the names they could, but could only think of one. The same one Oscurare's deceased older sister had.

 _ **"Oscura, time to eat dinner."**_

* * *

 **?**

A man smiled, as he felt her head on his shoulder. He smiled, as he put his head on top of hers. She snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Well, even if _that_ happened, we met again. In this timeless dimension named Purgatory." The man said.

She nodded silently. The man cradled her, hugging her tighter. It had been awhile since they even looked at each other. They had only seen each other a few years ago in this world.

She shed some tears, wetting the front of his shirt. The man was taller than her, as usual. She separated, and touched his long bangs. The mix of dark purple and black bangs extended down to his nose. It completely covered his right eyes.

She smiled and said. "Houvdon...even if we are dead, I wish, to be with you forever."

"You will, Amilina. After all, we stick together forever."

A loud sound of a door creaking open, as a man with white hair stepped through. "Ah, you guys... I have decided where you two will go."

" **My daughter** , you will go into Heaven once again, this time, as a spirit." Amilina nodded, though a bit nervous, since if Houvdon was sent **down there** , they would be separated forever.

"And you, my **daughter's lover**. You..." The man stared at Houvdon for a few minutes. "will be going into Heaven as well." Houvdon widened his eyes. For the first time...he cried. He cried in front of someone other than his family, well, technically the man in front of him was family.

"Thank you...God."

"Anything, since you apologized to me." Houvdon's eyes widened, as he had though God had not heard, or remembered.

"Of course, I remember every single prayer. Along with the prayer name. I remember Issei Hyoudou's, Asia Argento, yours, Amilina's and others."

 **"May you both enjoy your life at Heaven. Goodbye."**

* * *

 **Heaven**

Houvdon was wandering. Amilina was currently with her brother and sister Seraphs. Houvdon was left with nothing to do. Vali was nowhere to be seen, so it is only assumed that he was still in Purgatory, with all of the empty beings.

Houvdon hoped that he would make it to Heaven. To be with him. To be with his brother. However, he did not expect something to happen.

A teenage girl walked in front of him, and smiled. "Ah, you don't seem to be an Angel. Wait a minute...you're a deceased soul right?"

Houvdon nodded, before asking. "May I ask who you are? I am Houvdon, former leader of Akumu. I also used to be Satan, and wielder of Excalibur, before Yuuto Kiba."

The girl nodded. It was than, Houvdon realized her appearance. Long black hair in a ponytail. Black pupils, with the eyes slit. Her arms were thin, under the black kimono. It was like Kuroka's, but had no sleeves, and was not as revealing. Her arms were covered by fuzzy black and white arm warmers.

Her face...it looked familiar. It looked so familiar to his...son. It was as if someone had copied past his face, only more feminine. And he got his answer, when she introduced herself.

 _ **"My name is Oscura, named after my deceased aunt. I am the daughter of the Midnight Dragon Oscurare, and the human Kendo champion Katase. Funny, how my grandfather was named Houvdon as well. Anyway, I hope we can get along."**_

* * *

 **Hey guys. Here is the epilogue. It was freaking SAD! I'm sorry, I'm really crying. *wipes eyes and nose with tissue***

 **It was so sad to me. Saying goodbye to this story, completely finishing Akumu series. I hope you guys enjoyed this story with the bottom of your hearts. It was perhaps my most favorite story, with WRHDS right behind.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter.**

 **Cheers,**

 **-Houvdon out, I'll miss you guys.**


End file.
